Next to you
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: Ok...not too good at summaries but here goes. Quinn and Rachel are dating, but Quinn isn't like a normal high school girl... It makes certain things... more interesting  g!p
1. Chapter 1

Quinn smiled her brain told her it was stupid to chase the head of Glee club Rachel. But her heart told her to go for it what's the worst that can happen? She grinned and played with one of the strands in her short hair. Today was going to be an interesting day. Instead of meeting Rachel in the auditorium she left a note in her locker which told her to meet her in the choir room at 8 p.m. She had asked Puck to get her the keys and the code for the security system. And he had done so rather quickly. Rachel had looked confused for the rest of the day. But Quinn had held fast not telling her what she had planned. In fact she made it all the way through the day without talking to the brunette. Not to say that it wasn't difficult, but what she had planned was way more important. She was so excited she listened to her iPod for most of the day memorizing the last of the lyrics she had missed the previous day. She had recruited her friend Santana to sing it with her. It was a duet after all. School seemed to go by so fast before she knew it she was standing in the choir room in a white t-shirt, skinny jeans, her red converse and her leather jacket. She secretly hoped Rachel didn't bring a jacket so she could give her the one she was currently wearing. Santana told her a few minutes earlier that she had invited Britney along...she did want to tell her how she felt and she knew this song was the perfect way to do it. Quinn scratched the back of her neck a nervous habit she'd picked up since she started seeing Rachel. She looked at her G-shock watch it was 7:58 pm. Her pocket vibrated and she jumped. It was Rachel.

"_Hey what's going on? Brit and I are walking in the up from the parking lot now._"

Quinn smiled and text back "_it'll all make sense soon ;)_"

Quinn saw Santana standing a few feet away from her and she gave her a reassuring smile. Then they looked at the entrance to the school. There stood Rachel and Britney. Santana blushed and Quinn smiled and walked over to the two girls. Rachel was wearing a red v-neck t with black jeans and pink converse. Her hair flowed freely at her shoulders. To Quinn she had never looked more beautiful. She smiled at her and took off her jacket and draped it over the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?"

Quinn smiled again "nah, I'm not gonna need it babe." Rachel's face lit up at the pet name Quinn had just called her. Quinn then directed them to the middle of the rows of chairs and ran back to Santana in the center of the room. "Ready?" she asked Santana nodded and pushed the remote that controlled the iPod which was hidden on the room. The music started and Quinn immediately felt nervous and she took a deep breath…it's now or never.

Quinn

You've got that smile that only heaven can make I pray to god everyday that you keep that smile.

Santana

" you are my dream there's not a thing I won't do I'll give my life up for you. Cause you are my dream."

together

"And baby everything that I have is yours you will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure. Let you know that you're always lovely. Girl cause you are...the only thing that I got right now."

Quinn

"one day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us cause I'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you. If you had my child you would make my life complete. Just to have your eyes on little me."

Santana

"that'd be mine forever."

together "and baby everything that I have is yours you will never go cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure. Let you know that you are always lovely. Girl cause you are...the only thing that I got right now. One day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us I'll be right next to you. Right next to you."

Quinn

" we were made for one another me and you"

Santana

" and I have no fear I know we'll make it through"

Quinn sang softer pulling Rachel's body against hers

"one day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you."

Santana

"whoa ah ooh"

Together

"one day when the sky is falling I'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you. Nothing will ever come between us I'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you."

Santana

"oh...stay by my side."

Quinn sang holding both of Rachel's hands in her own "when the sky falls down."

Together

"I'll be there! I'll be there!"

Quinn lowered her voice placing Rachel's arms around her neck and rested her hands on Rachel's hips. She lowered her head so their foreheads were touching. "You've got that smile that only heaven could make".

Santana sang as she took Britney's face gently in her hands "I pray to god everyday"

they sang together "to keep you forever."

When they finished the song Quinn was staring into Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked like she was holding back tears.

"So, Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend…my official girlfriend?" Rachel whipped her eyes and gazed into Quinn's green ones.

"Yes. Yes I will Quinn!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around the blonde's neck. Quinn returned the embrace letting her head rest on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel let go slowly and Quinn looked over at Santana and Britney. The two were sharing a passionate kiss. Quinn smiled her plan had worked.

"Come on." she pulled Rachel along" let me take you home." Rachel smiled and grabbed her girlfriends hand and laced their fingers together. Quinn smiled and looked down at their now entwined hands. She turned to face Rachel and took her other hand in hers. She looked at Rachel's lips. Oh those lips those lips she could kiss every minute of every day. She closed the distance between them and rested her forehead against Rachel's. Rachel closed her eyes hoping for a kiss. Quinn closed her eyes and leaned in to Rachel. Then she kissed her, softly. The kiss was full of love and passion. Rachel raised her arms to put them around Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled and lifted Rachel and spun her around once before lowering her to the ground and kissing her softly again. Rachel giggled and kissed back.

"My jacket looks really good on you Rach." Rachel blushed and squeezed Quinn's hand. Quinn led her out to the parking lot and opened the passenger side of her shiny red 1960's Mustang. Rachel giggled at the blonde's attempt to be chivalrous. Quinn grinned and hurried to her side of the car. She put the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life. The blonde smiled that was her favorite sound in the world except for Rachel's laugh. She tore out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"Ok so I have a confession."

Her girlfriend looked at her, "what?"

"I'm not taking you home."

"What do you mean you aren't taking me home?"

Quinn smiled "I'm taking you back to my place."

Rachel sat up a little straighter. "Don't you live with your mom? What will she think? Oh no I am nowhere near presentable enough to meet your mother."

The blonde laughed "yes I technically live with my mom. But I live in the pool house and the garage."

"The garage?" Rachel crinkled her nose.

"Yeah." Quinn shrugged "I mean I don't live there per say I just spend a lot of my time there working on my babies."

"I thought I was your baby?" Rachel pouted.

Quinn laughed again louder than she had before, "you are my baby Rach but I am also working on a car and a bike."

"Like a bike you ride down the street?" Rachel asked hopefully.

Quinn smirked "more like a motorcycle honey."

The brunette nearly jumped out of her seat, "Quinn Fabery! You cannot ride a death cycle!"

"What's a death cycle?" Quinn looked confused.

Rachel inhaled sharply, "a death cycle is what I call them because riding them often results on death."

Quinn frowned "I've been riding since I was 15...and I'm alive aren't I?"Rachel didn't have a response so she just shook her head. "So there's no chance of you riding on my bike?" Quinn looked sad. Rachel squirmed the thought of her girlfriend on a motorcycle was a bit of a turn on...

"We'll see" Quinn smiled which caused Rachel to smile.

"We're here." Quinn pulled into the drive way of what looked like a mansion. Quinn jumped out of the car and ran over to open Rachel's door. The brunette stepped out and pulled Quinn's jacket closer. Quinn smiled and took Rachel's hand and lead her to the gate. Behind the gate was a rather large pool and two smaller buildings. To Rachel they both looked like garages, but she assumed one of them was the pool house Quinn lived in. Quinn locked the gate and went over to the building closest to the mansion like house. She fiddled with her keys before finding the one she needed and opened the door.

And walked inside Rachel stood by the door unsure of what to do.

"Are you coming?" Quinn asked poking her head out of the door. Rachel smiled and walked into the garage. Once inside she immediately thought of a man cave. The walls were covered in posters of comic book super heroes, muscle cars and death cycles erk bikes. There were two lumps inside a large one and smaller one. These were her "babies" she was guessing. Quinn's voice broke her train of thought.

"So welcome to my garage do you want to meet the kids?" Rachel smiled "sure" Quinn went over to the larger "lump" and pulled off the cover. Under it was a Charger Rachel remembered it from the movie Transformers which Finn had dragged her to see all three movies. "This is Optimus" Rachel did her best to hide her laughter Quinn was a comic nerd aww. She looked the car over it was dark blue with white racing stripes. She walked over to look at the inside of the car. The seats were tan leather with the Dodge symbol on the head rest. There was a stereo system inside that read iPod's she wondered how Quinn managed to put that in... The car did look nice and that her girlfriend was able to create that kind of car well that was just hot.

"What's under this one?" Rachel turned to the other lump, Quinn shook her head.

"I think you mean who" and she smirked slightly.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "ok _who's_ under that one?"

"It's still a work in progress but she's nearly finished. I mean I just have to finish the paint job. Anyways, Rachel Berry I present to you Phantom!" Quinn pulled the cover away and under it was a Harley motorcycle. To Rachel it looked finished, there were two wheels, handle bars, body and a seat.

"It looks finished to me?" Rachel said Quinn just shook her head,

"no it's not. I want more of a metallic black than just black." Wow, she never knew Quinn was into cars or death…motorcycles. She had always thought of her as a girly girl because of her Cheerios uniform and head cheerleader status. But Quinn had changed a few months ago, before she asked to be her girlfriend. She cut her hair, it didn't look butch or anything it was just short. She had started wearing jeans much to Rachel's dismay and t-shirts or wife beaters which were usually plain or had designs of skulls on them. And she wore Converse now…usually black or red and on a rare occasion yellow. But that wasn't all that had changed about Quinn. She had quite the Cheerios and chose Glee club. She didn't really wear her letterman's jacket instead she wore a black leather jacket (which looked super hot on her). And she wore sunglasses, aviators to be specific. She didn't have the HBIC look on her face anymore. She still looked like a badass but not a bitchy badass. Just a badass that could kick your ass if you messed with her or her girlfriend. Rachel smiled and remembered a few days earlier when a few Cheerios had cornered her and were making fun of her animal print sweater. Quinn had been putting her books in her locker when she saw Rachel. She looked scared and helpless. Quinn slammed her locker shut and strode over putting a protective arm around Rachel.

"Why don't you skanks go bother someone your own size?" The cheerleaders looked surprised at first then the one with red hair spoke.

"Aw, does lezzy Quinne have a crush on Berry?"

Quinn smiled, "wouldn't you like to know."

The red head rolled her eyes and shoved Quinn, "beat it lezzy you can have time with your girlfriend when we're done with her."

"Bad move skank…bad move" Quinn said. The red head scoffed and went to push her again but Quinn reacted quickly this time. She grabbed the Cheerio's hands and twisted them so the red head cried out in pain.

"Apologize to Rachel." The red head tried to kick Quinn, but Quinn twisted her arms harder causing her victim to fall onto her knees.

"Ehh, wrong again. I'm going to give you one more chance because I'm in a good mood today. Apologize…now."

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm sorry Berry! I'm sorry!" Quinn released her hands and the Cheerio crumpled to the ground,

"You'll regret this Fabery! I'll tell the whole school and your mother!"

"Ohhh telling my mommy, so scared. She already knows, and I don't give a fuck about what people think at this school. So you lose."

Quinn smiled at Rachel then looked at the red head menacingly, "leave me and my friends alone. You understand. Next time I'll really kick your sorry ass." She bent down and picked up the books Rachel had dropped, "now get out of my sight." The cheerleaders grabbed their wounded leader and retreated rather quickly to the locker room.

"Anyone else got a problem with Rachel!" She scanned the hallway and heard a few murmurs of "no" "good come on Rach."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Earth to Rachel." Rachel snapped out of her flashback, and saw Quinn standing in front of her.

"Err…sorry I was remembering something."

Quinn frowned "something like what?" Rachel smiled and put her arms around Quinn's waist pulling her closer.

"Something like how hot it was when you stood up for me the other day and brought that cheerleader to her knees."

Quinn blushed, "oh that… that was nothing." Rachel moved her hands to Quinn's stomach and put one of her hands under her shirt.

"Nothing huh? It looked like something to me."

Quinn swallowed louder than she intended to, "n-n-no really it wasn't a-a-anything."

Rachel licked her lips…oh no not the sex lips. Quinn was powerless against the sex lips and they hadn't even had sex yet! Rachel started tracing circles on her toned abs and Quinn lost it. She grabbed the brunette's head and crashed their lips together…Rachel moaned into the kiss urging Quinn on. The blonde took that as a green light and she moved her hands down to grab her girlfriend's ass. Rachel immediately wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist removing her hand from under her shirt to around her neck. She felt her need rising oh God she wanted Quinn so much right now. She pulled Quinn's hair forcing her to tilt her head back and sucked on her pulse point. Quinn let out a small hiss and pressed Rachel up against the wall. Rachel gasped from the impact not that she didn't like it when Quinn was rough but she wasn't sure if she wanted to lose her v-card in a garage.

"Quinn… oh… Quinn" she moaned Quinn didn't respond she just pushed herself onto Rachel more. "No...No stop."

Quinn stopped and looked at her, "too much?"

Rachel sighed "I'm just not sure if I want to lose my… you know in a garage."

The blonde lowered her to the ground, "that's ok Rach. I understand." She smiled and kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"I'm really sorry it's not that I don't want to… I mean I really want to. I just… I want it to be special."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "special huh."

"Yes not that being here with you isn't special! I mean I love you and your love of cars and motorcycles is _so_ hot and a huge turn on. I just… I don't even know."

Quinn smiled and pulled the smaller girl into a hug, "I know baby I totally understand. I'm not mad or disappointed at all."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

"Cause the bulge in your pants says otherwise."

Quinn looked embarrassed "um…sorry… I didn't mean to. I mean I don't have the mailman thing like Finn did…"

Rachel laughed "it's ok baby I love you for it anyway."

"Thank you" Quinn sounded genuinely thankful…

Rachel looked up at her wonderful girlfriend "how'd I get so lucky to get a girl like you?"

Quinn smiled "I ask myself the same question all the time." Quinn removed her arms from around Rachel's waist and took her hand. "I'm guessing you're tired… it is Thursday."

Rachel frowned "what's so special about Thursday?" Quinn led her to the door, "you sang a song with Finn today." Quinn held her hand a little tighter when she said his name.

Rachel stopped "hey," she said softly, Quinn turned to face her. "It's you that I want, not Finn. I want to sing with you…not Finn."

Quinn raised her hand to touch her cheek "I know babe… it's just hard to watch him ogle all over you and all that shit."

"Language" Rachel slapped Quinn's arm playfully "ouch" Quinn held her arm in mock hurt and pouted.

"Aw poor baby, did that hurt?"

Rachel cooed Quinn laughed "no it didn't I just wanted to hear you say that." Rachel stood there staring at Quinn's toned arms… ok they were more than toned they were downright sexy! She tore her eyes away from the sexy arms and looked down, yep she's definitely aroused. She smiled, until about a year ago Quinn had two genitals, the male and the female. Her parents or her father… wanted to cut off her penis and make her a girl. But her mother said to wait. So they waited and as Quinn grew up it grew more and more difficult to hide her "extra part" but her mother helped her by tucking is what she called it. Her father always looked at her with disgust and hate. Even though she grew breast like a normal female… and even got pregnant he still regarded her as a freak. But Quinn was very good at hiding it, Puck hadn't known… and Rachel only knew because she felt something poking her leg during a make out session. After the baby Quinn knew she didn't want the female part anymore, so she asked the doctors to close her female part. Easier said than done of course but they had done it… you couldn't tell that she had even had a vagina. Her mother had stood by her even when Quinn had told her that she wanted to keep her girlish upper half. Rachel looked up at Quinn's face, Quinn was looking off into the distance in a world of her own…the bulge had gone down now. Rachel frowned at this…but maybe…just maybe she'd give it up tonight. She had never actually seen a penis up close or touched one or licked…ok stop it Berry. She told herself.

Quinn was back in the present now and she took Rachel to her pool house out back. Quinn's room/house was very nice there was a bed in one corner, a desk in the opposite corner, and a guitar stand with a guitar on it. Wait a guitar?

"Quinn! You never told me you played guitar!"

Quinn turned around "oh yeah I play a little bit not too much though…" Rachel felt like she was going to pass out motorcycles, hot cars, and now a guitar? A girl can only take so much.

"Um… You can borrow a pair of my boxers if you want to sleep in." Quinn said looking through the dresser that Rachel had missed because she was so surprised by the guitar.

"Or I can sleep in my own under ware."

Quinn stiffened, "um I guess… are you sure you don't want some shorts?" she said without turning around. Rachel didn't answer instead she went over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I don't think either of us will need sleep shorts tonight." She said huskily, Quinn inhaled sharply. Oh no here we do again she could feel herself hardening.

"Um…Rachel…I thought you wanted it to be gah!" Rachel reached down and rubbed her right on her member.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Claiming what's mine" came the answer and she felt kisses rain along her shoulder blade. Then they stopped, Quinn groaned…fucking tease. She turned around and dropped her shorts when she saw Rachel lying there pant less in black and white lacy panties and a lacy black and white bra. She blinked a few times… nope she's still there…nope still there…ok this isn't funny brain stop it! Quinn thought when a voice broke her train of thought,

"I think you should come over here baby, I want to make it up to you for giving you blue balls in the garage."

Quinn didn't waste any time she kicked off her shoes and stumbled over to her bed. Rachel lied down so Quinn could get on top of her, Quinn felt her dick throbbing waiting to be released. She fumbled with the buttons on her jeans when a hand stopped her.

"No, you get to wear your jeans for a little bit longer." God dammit! Quinn silently cursed but she lowered her head catching Rachel's lower lip with her teeth. She heard a moan from the girl beneath her. That only made things worse, made her want her more. Rachel took her leg and brushed it against Quinn's confined penis. Quinn shivered and kissed her forcefully, letting her hands wander up to the brunette's breast. Rachel gasped and looked at Quinn, Quinn just smiled and then let out an oomph when Rachel flipped their positions and was straddling her.

"Let's play a game" she whispered. Quinn nodded she'd play any game at this point just to get her penis out of her pants. "We make out but no touching with your hands."

Quinn nodded again, "does grinding count?"

"No."

Then Rachel leaned down and kissed her, she slide her tongue along Quinn's lower lip seeking entrance. The blonde opened her mouth and their tongue's touched, Quinn raised her hands to touch Rachel when she remembered no touching.

"Wait what does the winner get?"

Quinn asked panting, "to do whatever she wants to the other person." Rachel whispered licking the shell of Quinn's ear.

"Holy shit," Quinn was about to explode, she couldn't take it anymore screw this game she grabbed Rachel's ass.

Rachel smiled "well looks like I won" she smirked.

"Uh-huh you won" Quinn gasped out, she'd never been this aroused before.

" Hold onto the bedpost" Rachel commanded. Quinn grabbed the bedpost and looked down at her partner. Rachel was undoing the buttons on her jeans. She pulled them off after what seemed like an eternity for Quinn and ran her hands up her legs. Quinn gripped the bedpost tighter. The brunette stopped at the bulge in her boxers, of course Quinn was wearing Batman boxers. Rachel smiled and tugged at the elastic waist band on them.

"Mmm…let's see your batarang baby." Then she yanked the boxers off revealing Quinn's standing penis. "Oh my it's…it's so big…"

Rachel said breathily "and it's all for you babe." Rachel hovered over her grabbing her dick in her hand. She slowly moved her hand up and down her girlfriend's shaft, she put her lips inches away from Quinn's still stroking her penis,

"wake up baby."

"Oh Rachel…Wait what?"

"Wake up Quinn!"

Quinn shot up in bed no… no way that did not just happen to me! She felt something move beside her and she saw her girlfriend fully clothed in one of her shirts and her Jack Skellington boxers. Quinn groaned… and looked down… yup she'd had a wet dream. "Dammit!" she whispered, she looked over at the clock on her nightstand. 5:30 am, well that gives me time to shower and cool off, then maybe I'll work on Phantom or something she thought. She got out of bed as quietly as she could and grabbed some jeans and a black v-neck shirt and new boxers of course… Superman this time. She snuck into the house and carefully went up the stairs to the bathroom. She turned the water all the way on cold stripped and got in. The cold water was hard to adjust to at first but it wasn't the first time she had needed to take a cold shower so she adjusted quickly. After the shower she dried off quickly and dressed herself, she had bed head hair… bad bed head. I'll fix it later she thought, and headed down the stairs again. She walked back into her pool house and wrote Rachel a note telling her where she will find her if she wakes up and she's not there then headed for the garage. She looked at Phantom and smiled, "Phantom you are one hell of a bike if I do say so myself" Smiling to herself she went over to one of the shelves and pulled out the metallic black spray and one of her mask so the paint wouldn't get on her too much. Then she sprayed the whole bike minus the seat and the wheels of course. After she finished she stood back to admire her work, it looked pretty damn good. This has to go out tomorrow… maybe I can convince Rach to ride with me…

She smiled she knew just the way to do it and headed to the shelf to pick up one of her extra helmets smiling. It was around 7:00 am when Quinn finally was satisfied with her work and walked back to the pool house smiling with something behind her back. Rachel was already awake and moving about trying to find her clothes.

Quinn walked over to her, "morning sleeping beauty."

And she kissed her on the cheek, Rachel giggled "morning knight in shining armor." Quinn laughed and pulled out a large box from behind her back.

"I made you a little something" she smiled "I'll get you a shirt." The brunette looked confused as she took the box and walked back to the bed and opened it she gasped when she lifted the present out of the box. It was a helmet, a motorcycle helmet it was metallic black and had her initials on it R.B. and through the R and the B was a red rose. The other side was blank but it was still a beautiful gift.

She looked up to see Quinn standing over her, "do you like it?"

Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes "it's perfect babe."

Quinn bent down and kissed her, "so you'll ride with me today?"

"Today?" Rachel pulled away, "babe it's kinda soon to ride with you. I mean I don't know I've never ridden before."

Quinn smiled " Rach, breath." The brunette paused for breath and slowly breathed in and out. "Rach, all you have to do is hold on. That's all." Rachel thought about it, riding up to school on a motorcycle with her super hot girlfriend would be pretty awesome, after what seemed like forever to Quinn the brunette looked up at her and smiled.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Quinn grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "nothing I won't let anything happen to you baby. I promise." Then she handed the brunette one of her white t-shirts and her leather jacket, "get changed I'll wait for you outside."

The blonde grabbed an all black hoodie with a red Superman symbol on the front and her silver aviators. Rachel looked at the shirt and smiled, it smelled like Quinn, she put the shirt on and threw the jacket over her shoulders. She paused before exiting the pool house, the helmet! She ran back to the bed and picked up the beautiful helmet Quinn had made her.

Smiling she hurried out the door, Quinn was already outside leaning up against the Phantom. Her jeans hugged her in all the right places and her hair was adorably messy. A simple tan messenger bag was slung across her shoulders.

Rachel strode over to the Phantom, "hey baby. You look hot today."

"You look pretty hot yourself Ms. Berry" the blonde said smiling, "ready?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "yes I'm ready." Quinn kicked the kickstand and got on the bike, Rachel paused for a moment before putting on her helmet and getting on the Phantom.

Quinn turned around "oh yeah you might need these it gets pretty bright." She handed her a pair of black Ray bands before putting her red and black helmet on.

The brunette put the glasses on and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist holding on tight. Quinn smiled and started the bike, the Phantom roared to life and they were off. Pulling out of the drive way was the worst part for Rachel, after that she was fine. It kind of felt like they were flying, maybe motorcycles weren't so bad after all. Quinn pulled in her usual parking space at the school took the keys out of the ignition and kicked the kickstand down. She let Rachel dismount first then she swung her leg over and took off her helmet running her hands through her short hair. Rachel had taken her helmet off too and tucked it under her arm. Quinn smiled and took her girlfriends hand as they walked up the steps together, Quinn walked Rachel to her locker and gave her a quick kiss before departing for her own locker. She put her helmet in and walked to class, she didn't pay much attention in class all she could think about was when she would see Rachel again. She didn't see her between passing periods at all which was strange. It wasn't until lunch that she even heard from her when she got a text that said

_"meet me in the choir room in five minutes ;)" _

The blonde spun around and bee lined to the choir room.


	3. Chapter 3

She paused before entering the room, I need to smell good, Rachel likes it when I smell good. She pulled out some Axe Phoenix deodorant spray and sprayed it all over her clothes and under her shirt. She paused at her pants hesitating, should I spray down there? It probably doesn't smell bad I mean yeah I piss out of it but…ugh my junk shouldn't smell bad and that shit probably burns just leave it. Quinn grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. The room was dimly lit and nothing seemed out of place, she scanned the room for Rachel. There was no sign of the brunette, she sighed and turned to leave when a voice floated from the back of the room.

"Where are you going?"

Quinn spun around it was Rachel she couldn't see her but she knew she was there, "where are you babe?"

Rachel giggled "come sit down", Quinn looked confused but she did as she was told. She heard rustling behind her then a breathy voice said,

"Mmm you smell so good Quinn."

Quinn stiffened when she felt Rachel's hot breath on her neck, dear god why! Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's arms to the zipper on her hoodie and yanked it down. Then she reached south towards Quinn's pants. The blonde now had figured out what was going on and tried to turn around but Rachel's hands held her firmly in place

"don't."

Quinn moved back to her original position and watched her girlfriend's hands lift her shirt revealing her toned stomach. She leaned back as Rachel kissed her neck sucking on the pulse point gently. She felt a familiar pressure above her navel oh no…. not now…

"Um...Rach…"

"hm?"

"Is this a dream?"

Rachel stopped "what?"

"Is it a dream I mean I've had dreams about you before and just when I get all excited I wake up…" Silence "Rach?"

"You had dreams about me?"

"Well yeah," Quinn said "I mean just cause I don't make a big stink about sex doesn't mean I don't want it."

Rachel's hands moved down to her pants, "no baby this isn't a dream," she unbuttoned them and started to bring down the zipper. "Only you would wear Superman boxers." Quinn couldn't respond she just stared at Rachel's hand hoping for a touch on her dick. Rachel put one hand in Quinn's boxers and the other she used to pull them down so she could see Quinn's dick.

"Oh wow… that's…that's really big." Quinn groaned as her girlfriend stroked her dick losing all comprehension of what was going on around her. Suddenly Rachel grabbed her dick and held it still, "is it normal for it to be pulsing like that?"

Quinn nodded "y-yes" Rachel moved from behind her still holding her in place and got on her knees. Quinn's eyes widened "a-are you sure?" Rachel didn't answer instead she licked the tip of the blonde's throbbing penis,

"ahh… Rach… I mean you don't…ummm" She forgot what she was saying as she felt Rachel's mouth engulf her member.

"Shit! Rachel!" The brunette moved her mouth slowly up and down on Quinn, and Quinn got harder and harder, "holy shit" the blonde breathed it was getting harder to breath. Rachel flipped her tongue on the tip, "oh god," the blonde straggled out.

Suddenly they heard a clicking, "who locked the door?" Kurt's voice sounded from the other side of the door, Quinn's eyes widened and Rachel jumped away from Quinn her elbow smacking the blonde square in the face.

"Ouch!" the blonde exclaimed and she fell backwards,

"oh my god! I'm so sorry is it broken, oh god you're bleeding!"

"What's going on in there?" Mercedes yelled.

"Nothing be right there!" Rachel called running for the door.

"No not yet!" Quinn struggled to stand and reached down to pull her pants up she had just pulled her boxers half way up when she heard Kurt,

"Rachel what were you doing? What took you so long to answer the door?" Quinn suddenly felt very light headed, pull up your pants she told herself and bent down to pull them up then the room started spinning and everything went black.

"Is she dead?" Tina asked,

"No orange chicken she's not dead" Santana snapped.

"Wow that sucks, getting caught with your pants down literally while bleeding," Kurt said.

"Ugh" Quinn groaned,

"see she's not dead,"

"well thank you captain obvious."

"Shut it Precious!"

"Guys this is seriously not helping with my headache," Quinn mumbled, she opened her eyes surrounding her were various members of the Glee club they were a bit blurry but she could make out Santana, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina. Wait where was Rachel? She tried to sit up too fast and fell back on the floor.

"Shit Q! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Santana yelled Quinn flinched the loud noises were killing her head.

"Where's Rachel" she mumbled.

"The midget went to get you something sugary you lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding, what the hell were you doing and why were your pants down?"

"Um…"

"And since when did you grow a dick?" Quinn's vision became less blurry and she blinked a few times,

"I've always had a… wait how do you know?"

She looked right at the Latina, "oh honey we all saw your dick, if you can call it that."

"It looked more like a third arm to me," Tina stated.

"That's because your boyfriend is Asian and Asian's have small…"

"Ahem…" Kurt interrupted, "as much as I love talking of the male anatomy I think we should stop there." Quinn gave him a thankful glance and propped herself up on her elbows, where was Rachel she wanted nothing more than to hold her and feel the mold of their body's together. She smiled thinking about it and lay back down slowly closing her eyes.

"Hey! Lady dick! Stay awake!"

Quinn's eyes snapped open "why?" She mumbled "I wanna sleep till Rach gets here."

"No sweetie," Kurt said gently "you can't fall asleep until you get some sugar in you, and your stable."

"Ok dr. juicy fruit how do you know this?"

"I watch a lot of Grey's Anatomy" Kurt responded.

"Ugh, where is the Smurf?"

"D-don't call her that."

Quinn stuttered, Santana laughed "oh my god I figured out why your pants were down! Hahahahahaha!" Quinn glared at her and the other Glee members just stared, "haha don't you get it Berry was giving captain dickous a blowjob!"

"Ok ew tmi!" Tina shrieked. Kurt looked disturbed in his face, and Mercedes looked like she was going to vomit, but Santana kept laughing until she was crying.

"Whew ok" she said whipping her eyes, " that was too good and then she gave you a bloody nose that almost killed you." Santana was giggling again , "you have to admit that is kinda funny."

"Maybe a little when you don't imagine the dick part," Tina mused.

"You never answered my question. When did you grow a dick? And a pretty big one too I have to say Q I'm impressed." Quinn dragged one of her arms over her eyes,

"I didn't grow it, I've always had it."

"WHAT?" the Latina yelled.

"Seriously S can you keep it down you're screaming is hurting my head."

"Wait if you've always had it…how'd you?"

"I had both… I just was very good at hiding it."

"Whoa…that's all kinds of crazy" Santana said, "not that I'm saying it's wrong or anything it's just you hid it well."

Quinn groaned "Rachel…"

"I'm right here baby." All heads turned to the door Rachel was standing there with a box of doughnuts, a two liter Mountain Dew, a two liter Sprite, and various assortments of candy.

"Damn your woman takes care of you" Santana laughed. Quinn smiled and tried to sit up, the brunette hurried over to her gently pushing her back, "lie down baby I'll take care of you."

"Didn't you already try that and it didn't work?" Santana asked laughing. Rachel's face turned a deep red as she grabbed a doughnut from the box,

"here try to sit up against me," she said gently pulling Quinn up into a sitting position between her legs. Quinn sat up and shivered,

"I'm cold…" Rachel pulled a jacket out of her bag, it was the Batman hoodie. She presented it to Quinn with a fresh black t-shirt.

"Damn!" Santana said, "can you train Britney?" Quinn struggled pulling her bloody jacket off so Rachel helped pull it off her.

"Um…can you guys turn around or something?"

The blonde asked, "why we've all seen your dick I think we are not going to freak out over your bra or whatever." Quinn looked up at Rachel she shrugged and the blonde struggled with her shirt again her girlfriend helped her.

"Wow, I never thought I'd need help dressing myself," Quinn said softly as Rachel slipped the t-shirt on her and pulled the hoodie over her shoulders. "Are my pants ok?" Quinn asked too nervous to look down at them.

"Hell to the no!" Santana sang, Rachel rolled her eyes and said gently.

"Well sweetie there was a lot of blood and"

"Cum!" Santana yelled Quinn flinched again one because the noise was loud and again because she was embarrassed to have cum stained pants. "So does lady cum come out or man sperm?"

"Ugh!" Quinn sank back into Rachel's warm body.

"Cause you have balls I saw them" Santana stated, Quinn flinched again, why did Santana have to be so crass? Rachel put a protective arm around the blonde pulling her closer,

"Santana can we just focus on making Quinn feel better?"

"Sure dwarf you go on and get your sugar on Q." Quinn moved her legs and felt the stickiness between her legs ugh it was uncomfortable and it probably looked a hot mess. Rachel sensing that Quinn was worried about her pants reached into her bag again,

"I stopped by your house and got these," she pulled out black Batman briefs and dark blue skinnies.

"Damn! She's good!"

Santana marveled Quinn smiled up at her "you are too good to me baby." Rachel blushed and reached down to take off Quinn's blood and jizz stained pants/boxers.

"Damn girl that thing is huge."

"Ugh Santana turn around please…" The Latina shrugged and turned around and Rachel let Quinn clean herself and put on her briefs, but she helped with the pants.

"Ok we're done," Rachel said reaching for the doughnut again and a bag of gummy worms. The four Glee club members turned around,

"aww oh my gosh you two are so cute!" Kurt squealed Mercedes and Tina nodded in agreement and Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel had opened the gummy worms and was picking out the ones she knew Quinn liked and set them on the doughnut box.

"Do you want the doughnut or the gummies first?" She asked gently. Quinn thought or a minute,

"doughnut" she said grinning this was the first time that Rachel was encouraging her to eat sugary foods, normally she frowned on her eating even a candy bar. Rachel grabbed a sprinkle doughnut out of the box,

"you guys can have some too" she said addressing the others that were watching. The other Glee clubers gathered around and took a doughnut.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mm, so Berry," Santana said between mouthfuls of doughnut, "what's it like dating a girl with a dick?" Quinn choked on the gummy she was eating,

"it's no different than dating a girl without a dick," Rachel stated calmly.

"But, I mean have you guys… done it yet?" Tina asked nervously

"no they haven't done it kung pow chicken, otherwise we wouldn't have caught Q knocked out mid blowjob."

"Ok really what's with the Chinese food names?"

"I'm hungry duh," Santana said Tina rolled her eyes. Rachel held back a giggle,

"and to answer your question Tina no we haven't had sex yet."

Santana scoffed "why not Quinn's got a… well an impressive package."

"Agh! This cannot be happening!" Quinn groaned,

"well it's true" Santana stated simply like Quinn's dick was brought up in normal conversation.

"We haven't because we aren't ready yet," the brunette said calmly.

"Ready? Psh Quinn looked more than ready when we got here."

"Ok, ok" Quinn groaned "I have a dick, it's big, I was turned on, so what? Rach and I haven't had sex yet because we want to wait until we are ready and it can be special."

Santana scoffed "special? Lame."

"Some people want to wait for sex and don't give it up to the entire school," Mercedes said crossing her arms

"uh no Aretha. I do not give it up I takes what I wants." Santana said snapping her fingers, Quinn rolled her eyes and drank some of the Mountain Dew, "you know that's gonna shrink your wiener right?"

"Oh my god! Can you stop talking about my dick S?"

Santana shrugged, "I just call it like I see it." Rachel pulled Quinn closer and rest her head on the blonde's shoulder, Quinn leaned back more smiling. "Ok gross we get it you're in love, can we stop with the love fest?"

"Maybe you could take notes from these two, Brit might like you more then," Tina said smirking. Santana opened her mouth to say something but sank back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Lunch is almost over," Mercedes groaned.

"Are you ok to go back to class babe?" Rachel asked concern in her voice,

"sure I mean what else is there to do?" Quinn said smiling, then she stood up slowly at first she was a little shaky but a few minutes later she was standing and walking like nothing had happened. Rachel smiled up at the blonde

"you are full of surprises Quinn Fabray."

Quinn didn't answer she just grabbed her bag off a chair and slung it over her shoulder. Rachel reached to do the same but Quinn's hand stopped her

"let me carry it."

The brunette smiled Quinn was so chivalrous even when she had basically made her hard, left her with blue balls, and knocked her out from blood loss. Quinn was smiling back at her and slung the brunette's bag over her other shoulder.

Quinn walked her girlfriend to her honors chemistry class and turned to go down the hall to go to her AP U.S. history class. She paused about half way there, what's the point I'm already late and I'll just end up getting a lecture from Conn about the importance of being punctual. She didn't want to hear that, she'd probably go off on the man and then he'd give her detention or some stupid shit like that. So she went back to the choir room, why is this room always open? She thought to herself, oh well that's good for me today. She walked in and threw her bag down, a guitar caught her eye as she turned to look over the instruments in the room. The guitar was a beautiful Les Paul it had a white body and a black neck and a black pick plate. She couldn't help herself she went over to the guitar and picked it up. I wonder how it sounds… it's so beautiful. She put the guitar strap over her shoulders and held the guitar. Then she pulled a yellow pick off the music stand that was beside the guitar stand. She strummed down on all of the strings gently, the sound was clear and melodious hm… I want to try it out no one's here. She started strumming aimlessly trying to think of a song, then one popped in her head _If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn._ She started singing strumming the guitar to the tune of the song.

Stay for tonight  
>If you want to<br>I can show you  
>What my dreams are made of,<br>as I'm dreaming of your face  
>I've been away for a long time<br>Such a long time  
>And I miss you there<br>I can't imagine being anywhere else  
>I can't imagine being anywhere else but here<p>

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
>Honestly, I could sing you a song<br>But I don't think words can express your beauty  
>It's singing to me<br>How the hell did we end up like this?  
>You bring out the beast in me<br>I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
>Since then we've been history<p>

They say that love is forever  
>Your forever is all that I need<br>Please stay as long as you need  
>Can't promise that things won't be broken<br>But I swear that I will never leave  
>Please stay forever with me<p>

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
>What my dreams are made of<br>Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
>I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night<br>As I dream of you  
>I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love<br>It could mean everything, everything to me  
>I can't imagine being anywhere else<p>

They say that love is forever  
>Your forever is all that I need<br>Please stay as long as you need  
>Can't promise that things won't be broken<br>But I swear that I will never leave  
>Please stay forever with me<p>

The way that we are  
>It's the reason I stay<br>As long as you're here with me  
>I know we'll be Ok<br>The way that we are  
>It's the reason I stay<br>As long as you're here with me  
>I know I'll be Ok<p>

They say that love is forever  
>Your forever is all that I need<br>Please stay as long as you need  
>Can't promise that things won't be broken<br>But I swear that I will never leave  
>Please stay forever with me<p>

(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
>They say that love is forever<br>Your forever is all that I need  
>(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)<br>Please stay as long as you need

(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby)  
>Can't promise that things won't be broken<br>But I swear that I will never leave  
>(I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one girl)<br>Please stay forever with me

Quinn was so into her song that she hadn't noticed Rachel and Kurt standing in the doorway. As she finished the last verse she sighed and turned to put the guitar down. Then she turned around seeing Rachel and Kurt and blushed.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

"For almost all of the song I think we missed the intro," Kurt stated simply.

Rachel was bouncing up and down, "oh my god I didn't know you played guitar. Well I mean I knew because of the one in your pool house but I didn't know you were…you know"

"good?" Kurt interjected helpfully. Rachel was still freaking out over her girlfriends newfound talent.

"And your voice sounded great with the guitar and the song it was just fitting for you. What genre of music is that?"

"Um…alternative?" The blonde answered scratching the back of her neck.

"Well alternative has never been sexier."

"Oh god! Do you two ever stop?"

"No, never." Quinn said smiling making her way over to the brunette.

"Ugh!" Kurt stormed away well kind of stormed. Then Quinn put her arms around Rachel's waist,

" I guess I should play for you more often huh?"

"You have no idea," Rachel said breathily gently brushing her lips on girlfriend's. Quinn deepened the kiss running her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip seeking entrance which was granted. Quinn couldn't help herself she raised her hand and gently squeezed the brunette's breast which resulted in a moan. Oh no…not again the blonde thought… the moan was turning her on so much. But it seemed like every time they were about to have sexy time something went wrong… Rachel broke her train of thought when she grabbed the blonde's crotch and squeezed it gently. Aw what the hell nothing can go wrong this time third times the charm.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, she slammed Rachel into the wall of the choir room and kissed her forcefully. Rachel whimpered from the slam but returned the kiss with the same amount of need and passion. Quinn lifted one of the brunette's legs signaling to her that she wanted her to wrap her legs around her waist. Rachel jumped and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist setting right above Quinn's dick. The blonde moaned at the contact and pressed into Rachel more grinding into her at the same time.

"Quinn… I need you inside me... Now." Quinn felt a pressure above her naval the same pressure as this morning, she reached to pull out her penis.

"Wait!"

"What?" the blonde groaned,

"do you have a condom?" Quinn froze, she had never thought about that, because she had a penis could she get Rachel pregnant?

"N-no," she said cautiously.

"Oh…"

The blonde sighed and went to lower her girlfriend back to the ground when she felt Rachel's grip on her waist tighten.

"Well… I mean you are a girl so you can't technically get me pregnant. And even if you did… I wouldn't would rather have your child than anyone else's."

Quinn froze she didn't expect Rachel to still want to have sex without a condom and wanting to have my child? I know I sang about it but dang! Ok shut up Quinn! Just do her before she changes her mind.

"Are you sure?"

The blonde questioned looking at the brunette's face for any signs of hesitation.

"Shut up and fuck me."

Quinn smiled she didn't need to be told twice, fortunately Rachel had changed from her blood stained pants to a skirt, a short skirt at that easy access yes! Quinn reached into her pants, pulled her boxers out of the way and grabbed her hardened dick.

"Ok, this is going to hurt at first but it will feel better soon. Ok?" Rachel nodded, "if you want me to stop at any point just let me know" again the brunette nodded.

Quinn pushed Rachel's under ware aside feeling the warm wetness against her fingers, oh wow she's wet I guess we won't need lube either. The blonde guided her enlarged member to the entrance to her girlfriend's wet vagina.

"Just remember keep breathing and if you want to stop I'll stop."

Rachel looked at her she actually looked nervous, "ready?" The blonde asked, the brunette nodded again so Quinn gently began to ease herself into Rachel. A small gasp escaped the brunette's lips and Quinn felt finger nails digging into her shoulders the brunette's head was buried in her neck. As gently as she could the blonde began to move her hips slowly going into Rachel as deep as she dared without hurting her.

Oh god she was tight! Quinn had never had sex with a girl before and never done anything with her penis either, so the feeling was all new to her. But it was a feeling she wouldn't forget she could feel Rachel's tight pussy sucking on her dick, making her harder than she thought possible. She continued to move slowly until she felt Rachel release her shoulders and moan instead of gasping and whimpering. She then put some distance between herself and Rachel, letting the brunette rest her back on the wall while keeping her hands on the blondes shoulders. Then she began to move faster penetrating Rachel harder and deeper. "

F-fuck Quinn!"

She heard her girlfriend exclaim which only made her want to go faster she started going even faster watching as Rachel bounced on her hips. Fuck this is the best sex I've ever had she thought as sweat dripped down her forehead. She was close she could feel it, her hips kept thrusting against Rachel and Rachel's moans were getting louder and louder. Shit we're gonna get caught is she keeps this up, the blonde thought maybe I should… No she'd probably get mad. Quinn felt the brunette's vagina squeeze her dick and she couldn't hold it anymore. She exploded in Rachel with a final thrust accompanied by a grunt. She felt Rachel stiffen and she opened her eyes looking at the blonde.

"Did you just?"

"Yeah,"

"so we just"

"yeah…"

"Ok… that was good."

Quinn nodded pulled out and lowered her to the ground still panting slightly. They stood there for a good three minutes saying nothing just recovering, then Quinn looked down her dick was still out…whoops. She put it away quickly buttoning her pants.

Rachel was straightening her skirt, "so I have an idea of what we should sing for Glee tomorrow."

Quinn shook her head only Rachel would think of Glee after sex, "what song?"

The brunette smiled, "how quickly can you learn a song on guitar?"


	6. Chapter 6

"_Moves Like Jagger_?" Quinn asked.

"Yes you've heard it right?"

"Well yeah but Rach I don't know if I can do that one…"

"You can, just remember you're singing to me, with me we'll balance each other out trust me."

"I don't know…"

"Quinn," Rachel said cupping the blonde's cheek "you are more talented than you give yourself credit for. You can play guitar well maybe better than Puck, and you're voice sounds great with it."

"But…"

"No buts I've already printed you out the tab. It's called tab right?" Quinn nodded, "yes and we can practice for the next hour and a half."

Quinn sighed "ok I'll do it…"

Rachel smiled "yes you can sing Adams part."

"I thought that was implied?" The brunette just laughed.

As soon as Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room Rachel basically sprinted over to him and whispered something to him. Quinn rolled her eyes and braced herself.

"Ok, so Rachel tell me that she and Quinn have prepared a song for us today. The floor is all yours Rachel… and Quinn of course."

"Go Quinton!" Quinn flinched at the nickname Santana had just come up with, and walked over to get the guitar. She took a deep breath and started strumming the opening chords.

_Quinn_

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

Can take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

You with the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

Baby it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I make you believe

That I've got the key

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

_Rachel_

You want to know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

_Quinn_

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

Once Quinn finished the entire Glee club cheered, she blushed and looked at Rachel. Once again the brunette knew what she was talking about maybe I should trust her more often Quinn mused... nah she thought smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I'm glad that so many people are enjoying ,my story the reviews make me smile. But I am a little stuck at the moment I want to make Quinn sing another song but I don't know if I should have her sing it to Rachel again or sing it to her hateful father. If to Rachel I was thinking _Kissing in Cars _by pierce the veil or if to her father _I hate everything about you_ Three Days Grace… help please thanks again


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks went by quickly for Quinn, school, Rachel, her guitar and the Charger kept her pretty busy. Which was nice because she didn't particularly care for being bored. But something happened on Thursday that would upset that whole balance, she was sitting under a tree listening to Sleeping With Sirens _If you can't hang_ when her phone rang. She didn't know the number so she answered "hello" she said cautiously.

"Quinn. It's Uncle Dean. I need to talk to you."

Rachel went to find Quinn, she found her sitting outside the school on the phone. She didn't go too close because Quinn looked angry she wasn't shouting but there was an edge in her voice, Rachel couldn't hear what she was saying but she knew it wasn't a good conversation. She couldn't see the blonde's eyes because of her dark Ray Bands, but looking at her body posture she could see that she was hurting bad. Quinn lowered her phone and stood still for a little while then she turned around and ran to the parking lot. Rachel followed her calling to her as she tried to catch the blonde. But Quinn was too fast and Rachel was left standing on the curb.

Rachel was scared she'd never seen Quinn this upset before. She hesitated before she knocked on the door to the Fabray house. Quinn's mother answered,

"can I help you?"

"Hi Ms…Fabray I'm Rachel Quinn's …Friend."

"Please call me Judy, and oh you're Rachel Quinn talks about you all the time from the way she talks about you I think you two are more than friends."

"Ah yes…well she left kinda…suddenly and I just wanted to see if she's ok."

Judy sighed, "it's probably her father, he always seems to know how to get under her skin. She's in the garage from what I heard earlier I doubt she's moved, that seems to be her safe haven. You are more than welcome to go and talk to her…. Just be warned she says things she doesn't mean when she's angry."

Rachel nodded "thank you Ms… Judy." She walked around to the gate and walked in pausing before entering the garage. Quinn was working on the Charger, fixing something under the hood. "Quinn," she said softly but Quinn didn't say anything.

"Quinn," the brunette repeated louder still no response.

"Quinn!" She yelled.

The blonde stopped what she was doing and stepped away from the car, her skin was glistening with sweat and there were black streaks on her hands, arms and face. Her hair was damp and messy. Rachel saw the earbud in the blonde's ear and felt a little relieved that she wasn't being ignored. The brunette walked over to her girlfriend and gently put her arm on Quinn's. Quinn stiffened at the touch and pulled the earphones out of her ears she turned around revealing a sweat drenched face and what Rachel thought might be tear stains?

"Oh baby are you ok?"

She asked gently reaching her hand up to touch the blonde's cheek. Quinn pushed her hand away,

"I'm fine."

Rachel frowned "you are not fine Quinn. You left after that phone call and when I went after you, you didn't even hear me calling you. Quinn looked down at Rachel she was torn between two scenarios. One push Rachel away and go off by herself and be alone again. Or two tell Rachel what was wrong and actually opening up for once. The first option sounded easier… but she decided to take a grown up pill and walked over to the wall near the Charger and slid down to the floor. She motioned for Rachel to do the same. Rachel sat down beside her and put her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"My Uncle Dean called me today."

"Oh that's good you always spoke so highly of him."

Quinn sighed, "he called me to tell me that my father would be more accepting of a new son than of a daughter with a dick."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed "he has no right to say anything like that! Oh baby I am so sorry."

Quinn was struggling to hold back tears, "he said my father had called me a freak of nature, an abomination, one of god's mistakes and he said that my father said that my mother must have had an affair because there was no way he could produce such a disgrace."

Quinn clenched her teeth, "you wanna know why I'm so good at fighting? I wasn't always good in fact I used to be really slow… One day when I was six my father came home from work, he told me to go down to the basement with him. Being six I thought he had good intentions."

The blonde took a shaky breath, "he told me to spread my legs and to stand still, I was confused but I did it anyway. Then he kicked me square in the crotch. I had a penis and balls so of course it hurt. But he kept doing it until I fell over crying because I couldn't take it anymore. Then he said that god had told him to punish me for being a freak. I lie down there for a long time it hurt so bad, when my Uncle Dean came over and found me. He carried me upstairs and cleaned me up. The next day he brought me over to his house and said that my father couldn't keep treating me like that and the only way to get him to stop was to fight him back and stand up for myself. After that he enrolled me in kickboxing classes. I trained for years getting knocked down a lot and knocked out sometimes too. But I knew that it wasn't ok for him to hurt me like that and for my mother to walk around afraid of him like that. The night I closed my hole he came to the house obviously drunk and somehow my mother let him in. I was still sore from the procedure, so of course when he sees me he goes to kick me there. It hurt like hell and I fell down then my mom ran over to me and yelled for him to leave. He smacked her across the face breaking her nose. Saying that she was a whore and that this was between him and the freak. And then something snapped I wasn't afraid anymore I was just angry ,angry as hell. I got up and told him to leave, of course her refused and went to punch me, I grabbed his arm and twisted it. That didn't make him happy at all, he tried to free himself twisting in my grip. I twisted his arm until I heard a snap then I let him fall to the ground. He was still cursing at me so I kicked him in the jaw and I'm pretty sure I broke it. Then I dragged him out by his good arm and threw him out. He hasn't been back since."

Quinn smiled softly, "that honestly is one of the few things I've done in my life that I am proud of. Standing up to him like that and winning, but now he's got my uncle wrapped around his finger and I'm scared… I just want my uncle back, but I don't know how to get him back." Quinn drew her knees up to her chest and put her head between them. Rachel sat in silence trying to think of a way to ease the blonde's pain.

"Quinn I think I might have a way to get your uncle to hear you, if you're open to it."

"Sure… anything at this point." Quinn sobbed out.

Rachel pulled the sobbing blonde into her arms and stroked her hair, "we'll work on it soon then."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked placing a reassuring hand over Quinn's. The blonde looked pale and her hands were shaking.

"I-I guess… It's now or never right?" Rachel nodded as if on cue Uncle Dean walked into the room. He was a small man about the same height as Quinn, his short blonde hair was lighter than Quinn's but he had the same color eyes. Piercing green with hints of gold. He looked tired in his face and nervous. The Glee club members were all staring at him and then at Quinn then back to him then back to Quinn, because of how much she resembled him. Quinn stood and walked over to him slowly,

"um… hi Uncle Dean, I'm glad you could come."

"Of course Quinnie I'm always here when you need me." The blondes shared a nervous smile.

"Ok. So you know I play guitar and I sing,"

"yes you're very good at both."

Quinn laughed a little, "yeah I guess well I wanted to sing and play a song for you because I think it'll mean a lot to both of us. So um… yeah…" Quinn motioned for him to sit down and he sat in the front row of course and she picked up the Les Paul. The rest of the band assembled behind her "so this song is called _A Trophy Father's Trophy Son" _She took a deep breath and strummed the opening chords as she sang.

Father, father, tell me where have you been?

Its been hell not having you here

I've been missing you so bad

And you don't seem to care

When I go to sleep at night, you're not there

When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

Do you even miss us?

Your bottle's your mistress

I need to know, I need to know

Why are you walking away?

Was it something I did?

Did I make a mistake cause

I'm trying to deal with the pain

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

I will try to understand

Father, father, tell me where are you now?

Its been hell not having you

Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town

With no note telling where

When I go to sleep at night, you're not there

When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

I need to know, I need to know

Why are you walking away?

Was it something I did?

Did I make a mistake cause

I'm trying to deal with the pain

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line

But I carry the thought along with you in my mind

But is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Family!

Why are you walking away?

Was it something I did?

Did I make a mistake cause

I'm trying to deal with the pain

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

After she finished she looked up at her uncle his eyes were shinning with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Uncle Dean stood and walked over to Quinn,

"I am so sorry Quinnster, I didn't mean to abandon you. And I wasn't delivering the message to be mean or cruel I just… my brother sad if I didn't tell you he would. And I knew that'd hurt you even more." He pulled Quinn into a hug and she returned the embrace,

"I didn't know what to think I thought he had gotten to you and changed your mind."

"Nothing will ever change my mind about you Quinn. Nothing. You hear me?" Quinn nodded smiling slightly

"we'll talk later Quinnster I've got to get back to work but I'll swing by later ok?" Quinn nodded and the senior Fabray squeezed her shoulder "alright I'll see you later kid."

Then he left, the Glee club's eyes followed him as he exited.

"Wow Quinn I'm impressed," Mr. Schu said, "you were able to effectively communicate what you needed to say through the song in a positive way. Great job."

Yeah that took balls. Lady balls" Puck commented.

Quinn flinched, "thank you Mr. Schu and Puck I think." Puck nodded then the bell rang thankfully and Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and hurried out of the choir room. She didn't stop until they were in the parking lot, "thank you" she said pulling the brunette close,

"for what?"

"For helping me find my voice and finally use it in a way that people will hear it." Rachel smiled against the blonde's chest

"your welcome." They stood like that for a while until a voice interrupted them,

"well I hate to break up this little love fest, but Quinton we're going shopping for the party tonight.."

Quinn groaned, "Santana I totally forgot about that, I have to take Rachel home I'll make it up to you."

"Uh no Quinton you are coming with me and Brit, the midget is going with Kurt and Mercedes."

"Why?"

"Because Santana and I are going to have the talk with you." Britney stated simply Santana nudged her, "ouch! Well it's true," she mumbled rubbing her side.

"Agh come on Quinton say bye bye to your wifey and let's go!" The Latina said dragging Quinn to her car and pushing her into the back seat.

"What about my car?"

"Your Uncle Dean already took it," Santana yelled slamming the door closed, the blonde looked out the window of the car and saw Rachel being half dragged half carried by Kurt and Mercedes towards Kurt's Hummer.

"Geez separating you two is like separating my cat from it's scratching post." Britney mused as she slid into the passenger seat beside Santana.

"What is it with you and cats?" Santana asked,

"I don't really know… I guess cause they kinda remind me of you in a way. They are really smart and pretty and nice when they want to be." Santana smiled and leaned over to kiss Britney on the cheek. Quinn groaned this was going to be a long shopping trip.

Thirty minutes later they finally arrived at the mall, Quinn jumped out of the car unable to take anymore of Britney's talk of how good Santana was in bed. The blonde adjusted her sunglasses and thought about running into the mall and hiding but that probably wasn't a good idea… Santana might call her lady dick or something or worse page her as Quinton… and that would just be embarrassing.

"So Quinn we are going somewhere before we get your clothes and other things for this evening. Ok." Santana said as she and Britney walked ahead of Quinn. They were walking kind of fast which isn't a problem for Quinn but she wants to know why they are going so fast. Then she looks up and she sees it the tattoo shop.

"Why are we here? Are you guys getting tattoos?" Santana snorted,

"no you are."

"What? What makes you think that I want a tattoo?"

The blonde asked curtly, " your Uncle Dean told us" Britney said gently "and he asked us to take you to get it done."

"He… he told you?" Britney nodded,

"he's paying for it too. He has an idea of what you want to get done." Quinn felt something pulling at her heart,

"he-he paid for it already?"

"Yes Quinton now come on we have an appointment to keep!" Santana snapped grabbing one of Quinn's arms and Britney grabbed the other and led her into the shop.

There was only one tattoo artist in the shop at this time, and he seemed to be waiting for Quinn.

"So you're Quinn Fabray." It was more of a statement then a question, Quinn nodded slowly not sure how to react to all this. "Well sit down then any relation of Dean's is a friend of mine. Except for his low life brother! He's a pig."

Quinn smiled she liked this man already, "so Dean had an idea of what you wanted to get done he sent over a copy of a drawing" the tattoo artist pulled out two pieces of paper on one of them there was an anchor with the word live on it and it had a large camera above it with a snake and a sword. The other had the word free on it with a steering wheel from a boat and an arm band and a shield with another snake.

Quinn nodded "yes that's exactly what I want done,"

"damn Quinton! Could you put anymore ink on there?" Santana laughed, Quinn smiled the Quinton nickname wasn't too bad she was starting to get used to it now in fact maybe even liking it.

"Ok" the artist said "this might be a bit painful so I'm glad you have friends with you sometimes it helps."

He went and got his supplies, "ready?" Quinn inhaled sharply, "yeah but can we make a minor adjustment to the anchor and the wheel?"

"Sure" Quinn fidgeted a little,

"can the anchor have the initials R.B. on either side and can the wheel have the initials D.F. on either side?"

He smiled "sure."

Quinn smiled and closed her eyes preparing herself, "ok this might tickle a bit but I'm going to need you to hold still for me ok?" Quinn nodded and the artist began his work.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel stared at her phone, Quinn wasn't answering any of her text and that wasn't like her at all. She sigh and sank back into her seat. Kurt and Mercedes had dragged her to the food court and bought some thai food. She pushed hers around she wasn't really in the mood for eating. She wanted to know what Santana and Britney were doing with Quinn. She didn't even hear Kurt announce that eating time was over.

"Hello earth to Rachel!"

Kurt wave his hand in her face,

"huh? Oh sorry Kurt what were you saying?" Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Quinn is fine girl. Santana and Britney are taking care of her." The brunette nodded sighing softly a she followed Kurt and Mercedes to the first store. She frowned as Kurt pulled out different outfits for her. She vetoed most of them but finally agreed to try on two of the outfits. The first was a pair of skinny jeans with a form fitting v-neck. She frowned

"no not this one." Kurt disappeared in the store and brought back a simple white dress with a blue blazer.

"I'm not sure Kurt. Does white even look good on me?"

Kurt scoffed "just try it on Rach have I ever lead you astray?"

"Yes remember that cat suite?"

"When are you going to let that go?" He asked laughing and pushing her into the dressing room. Rachel changed into the outfit and looked in the mirror. She did look good Kurt had good taste. Kurt and Mercedes gasped when she walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh girl you have to get this one. Quinn's going to be drooling over you all night when you wear that."

"I second that," Kurt said smiling. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled she did look pretty. Hopefully Quinn would like it she thought a she paid for the outfit.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn's arms and hands were tingling. She had changed the design of the tattoos. Instead of a steering wheel she opted for two anchors. She kept the live free part written across her fingers but changed the arm design to something a little more modest. A simple black ring around her upper arms and the pattern you'd see on a cowboys handkerchief going a little past her elbows. Then there was another black band that separated the next design which was a bunch of little birds like the hollister symbol. Then on her wrists going down to the start of her hands was a rising sun on the center of her hands was an anchor on her left hand were the letters R B on either side of the anchor. And D F on either side on the anchor on her right hand. The entire process had taken a few hours it was dark when the trio finally left the shop. Quinn's arms and hands were bandaged so no one could see them until the party.

"Does it hurt Quinton?" Santana asked looking at the bandages.

"Not really I mean it tingles a bit but it's not like painful."

"Maybe my cat should get a tattoo," Britney said causing Quinn and Santana to stop walking and turn to look at the blonde. "What he falls asleep on my legs and they tingle." Quinn laughed and put her arm around the taller girls shoulders

"come on B let's get this mall trip over with." Santana led the way into one of the shops and went to the front desk retrieving a bag from the cashier.

"Ok we're done. Quinton all we have to do is stop by the drug store then we're all set."

"Why do we need to go to the drug store?"

"To give you the talk. Ouch!" Britney exclaimed when Santana elbowed her. Quinn looked horrified,

"that's really not necessary my mom gave me the sex talk already. I don't want to revisit that topic ever." Santana laughed,

"Quinton we are just getting you condoms jeeze."

Quinn stuttered, "n-no I don't need those I already have some. I mean..."

Santana studied the blonde. "You already have condoms huh. What kind?"

Quinn swallowed, "the safe sex kind?"

She tried knowing that she was going to get dragged into that drug store now that she had blown her cover. "Uh huh, well we're getting you some anyway. The last thing we need is some more smurfs running around. God the thought of you and the midget having babies is just blech"

"I think they'd have cute babies," Britney mused, "would I get to be a fairy godmother?"

Quinn laughed, " yes B you'd be a god mother but that's in the future like far into the future."

"Which is why you need condoms" Santana interjected in a sing song voice.

Quinn rolled her eyes "fine I'll get some condoms." They piled into the car and headed to the drug store. Quinn grew nervous as they approaches the store she knew nothing about condoms. What if she got the wrong size, or Rachel didn't want to have sex with a condom?

" Some time today Quinton. I wantz to get my drink on tonight." Quinn got out of the car nervously and followed Britney and Santana into the store. They walked through the isles until they reached the condoms. There were so many Quinn didn't know where to start,

"um I don't think I need these guys. Rachel was saying something about birth control to me earlier."

"Look dickasouras! It's better to be safe then sorry!" Quinn flinched at the nickname

" I don't even know what kind to get..."

Santana laughed loudly " oh wow don't you watch tv? How do you not know about condoms?"

"I haven't ever had to use them ok!" Quinn huffed glaring at her friend. This caused

Santana to laugh louder "hahaha! Oh boy this is too good." She giggled a little more before calming down " ok so from what I've seen of you you've got a pretty big dick."

"Santana!"

"What? You do. Anyways you should probably get one of the bigger sizes, how big are you?"

"Um...I don't know..."

"Jesus Quinton, you haven't measured yourself?"

"No why would I do that?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "well I guess we'll have to get two sizes and see how they fit, where'd B go?"

"I think she went to get something." Quinn was getting nervous, "um...how would I measure myself?"

Santana shrugged "simple you get hard then try the condoms on."

"How would I get hard?"

"Uh jack off duh."

"WHAT!

Santana I can't just jack off!"

"Calm yo tits Quinton. I've already thought of that so I got you a well a helper to get you hard."

"Santana! I can't cheat on Rachel!"

"Who said anything about cheating?"

"How do you plan on getting me hard?"

Santana smirked "have you ever had a lap dance Quinton."

"What? No why would I have gotten a lap dance?"

Santana rolled her eyes "figures Berry would be to uptight to give you a lap dance."

"Hey! She would give me a lap dance if I asked! And I don't want a lap dance, I can get hard by myself."

Santana smirked, "really you can. Quinton how would you even go about jacking off you just said you needed stimulation." Quinn suddenly found her shoes very interesting and Santana laughed again "haha oh boy you jack off all the time don't you? Haha!"

"No I don't Rachel just made me a well a kit for if I get excited and she's not around."

"A kit? What the fuck. What kind of kit?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a kit."

Santana laughed again, "haha well maybe Berry is more of a freak than I give her credit for. But I already invited said person to give you the lap dance so you're gonna get one." With that the Latina grabbed two boxes of condoms and handed them to Quinn. Just then Britney came back holding a box,

"I figured that you'd need lube. Because condoms are well plasticy." She handed Quinn a box of K.Y. intense yours and mine lube.

"Um thanks B..." Now extremely embarrassed Quinn ran to the checkout line and paid for the items, she avoided the cashiers eyes as she handed her the money. Santana and Britney were waiting for her at the car The whole ride to Santana's house Quinn was silent. She didn't want to think about the lap dance she was secretly

dreading it. What would Rachel think? She'd get dumped for sure if she found out. Santana pulled into the drive way and Quinn saw a familiar car parked outside. Silently she followed Santana and Britney inside, they ushered her inside and dragged her up to the guest room. Then they pushed her inside and locked the door from the outside so she couldn't get out. The room was pretty dark except for a few lights by the bed. Quinn sighed and walked over to the chair by the bed and sank into it. Suddenly she heard movement and felt warm breath on her neck. She tried toturn around and see who it was but she was blindfolded. Then her hands were cuffed to the chair,

"wait what's going on? I can't see!"

"That's the point stud." Wait did someone just call her a stud? And why did that voice sound

so familiar? She racked her brain trying to remember who's voice that was, suddenly it clicked.

"Kacy?" She hears a smirk

"so the stud has voice recondition I guess there's no point in the blindfold anymore." Quinn felt the blindfold being removed and she blinked to readjust to the light, the red headed cheerio was standing in front of her in her cheerio's uniform.

"Wait I thought you hated me and thought I was a freak?"

Kacy shook her head "no I've always thought you were hot. And the tattoos just turn me on more" she ran her hand over Quinn's arms lightly. "Then Santana told me about your dick and that just made me want you more, and Berry was the only thing standing in my way." Quinn was getting uncomfortable

"um Kacy as flattered as I am I have a girlfriend and I love her very much, and I..." she was cut off by Kacys finger on her lips. "I know that Quinn and you're not cheating on her you're helping her to not get pregnant." She grabbed the blonde's crotch through her jeans causing Quinn to whimper. " So the stud likes it huh?" Quinn didn't answer she was trying her hardest not to respond to the hand that was now squeezing her balls she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to place herself somewhere else. Anywhere but here, think of something horrific. Um...gross things, Mr. Schu rapping no didnt work. Ok Coach Sylvester yelling? No didn't work again shit! Then the squeezing stopped and Quinn relaxed then she heard Rihinna's S & M playing and she swallowed loudly. Oh god. Kacy pulled her jeans down to her ankles revealing her Flash boxers and straddled the blondes hips. Then she started grinding down on Quinn's covered dick.

"Oh god!" The blonde moaned out as Kacy ground down harder on Quinn's confined penis. She felt herself getting hard, "o-ok Kacy I-I think I'm hard enough you can s-stop now." Kacy didn't respond instead she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and brought her face inches away from the blonde's panting

"I can't stop Quinn and secretly I know you don't want me to." Quinn groaned and Kacy slid off the blonde's lap and got on her knees before her. Quinn's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, but Kacy paid her no attention and pulled her boxers down past her knees. Quinn's dick sprung from confinement and rested against her stomach. The red head ran her tongue from the base up her shaft and over the tip of Quinn's throbbing penis.

"S-stop just measure me and ah stop." Kacy didn't respond instead she took the blonde in her mouth and sucked on her dick letting it out of her mouth with a pop. She took Quinn's meat in her hand and slapped it against her tongue a few times before taking it back in her mouth and going all the way down on her until the blonde's dick was touching the back of her throat. Then she hummed along with the chorus of S & M. Quinn knew if this continued she'd explode

"SANTANA!" she yelled desperate for someone to come and save her from this red headed vixen. She heard the door unlocking and Kacy grabbed Quinn's dick in her hand and started pumping it up and down. Santana burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on? Kacy I said get her hard not get her off!"

Kacy snorted "well she's 8 1/2 inches when she's hard." She smiled at Quinn and gave her one final stroke then squeezed her balls causing Quinn to whimper and her hips to jerk. Then she pushed past Santana and left. Quinn was panting and lowered her head to her chest. Santana rushed over to her

"I'm so sorry Q. I had no idea she was going to take it that far. I'm so sorry." Quinn was trembling slightly and took in a shaky breath.

"I-it's ok S. I-I shouldn't have I mean I didn't mean to."

"You can't control your body's reaction to sexual stimulus I shouldn't have put you in that position." She said apologetically as she unlocked the handcuffs.

"Well now that we know how big I am I should take a cold shower I guess."

Quinn reached down and pulled up her boxers and pants up over her painful erection. Then grabbed the bag from the mall and hurried to the bathroom. She turned the water all the way on cold stripped and got in. She stood there for a few minutes her erection wasn't going down. She frowned looking down at it trying to will it away. But it wasn't working she sighed and took her dick in her hand grabbing it from the base and began to stroke upward. She groaned at the contact and moved her hand faster her hips moved in time with her hands. She had no control over them and this felt amazing not like Rachel's vagina amazing but it would do for now. She felt a pressure in her lower abdomen and she knew she was close. She tugged faster and then she felt her cum shooting out of her dick and down to the floor of the shower. She slid down to the floor and reached out blindly to turn off the water. She sat there for a few minutes then pulled herself to her feet. Quinn stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself. She reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of simple black boxers, black dickies, a blue button down short sleeve shirt and a skinny red tie. She dressed herself except for the tie and left the bathroom. "I don't know how to tie a tie." Santana walked over to her she had changed into a simple black dress with black heels.

"I can help you with that Quinton." She started to tie the tie, "I'm really sorry about Kacy I didn't know that she was going to try to have sex with you."

Quinn nodded "it's ok just don't ever try to help me get hard again."

Santana laughed "deal you should do something with your hair you look like a hobo."

Quinn frowned "like what?"

"Have you seen the way men did their hair during world war two?"

"Uh...no?"

Santanarolled her eyes "jeeze Quinton. Well I think it look good on your dorky ass so sit down." Thirty minutes later Quinn was looking in the mirror the hairstyle looked good. She looked like a boy but it still looked good Clark Kentish good. Santana came back and handed her a pair of black nerdy looking readers.

"Um... I don't think Rachel will recognize me..."

"She will trust me."


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel had tried to get Kurt and Mercedes to leave earlier so they could get to the party early. But they said that everyone is late to parties. So they didn't leave until 8:00 pm. She was nervous the whole way there what had happened to Quinn that she was unable to text her back? Was she alright? She was pulled out of her thoughts by loud music as they pulled up to Santana's house. They got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Britney answered smiling

" hi Rachel, hi Kurt, hi Mercedes"

"Hi Britney" they responded in unison.

"Rachel come on Quinn's super excited to see you."

The blonde took the brunette's hand and led her into the house. Rachel scanned the room searching for her girlfriend.

"I guess she's hiding I'll tell Santy and maybe she knows where she is."

Rachel looked around Puck and Lauren were making out on the couch, Sam was dancing with Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were whispering to each other and giggling. Artie was in control of the music and Mike and Tina were dancing together.

"Hiya superstar," Rachel smiled recondnizing her girlfriend's voice.

"Hiya back" she said turning around smiling. Her smile was replaced with a shocked look when she saw Quinn. She had tattoos all over her arms and hands. Her hair was styled differently and she was wearing glasses. This was too much was Quinn trying to kill her from a case of never ending sexual frustration?

Quinn's face fell, "what's wrong Rach?" The brunette didn't answer instead she reached out and grabbed Quinn's red tie pulling her closer she crashed their lips together still holding the tie. She felt the blonde smile into the kiss and wrap her strong arms around her waist. When they finally parted for air Rachel smelled the cologne Quinn was wearing and she couldn't take it anymore. Where could they go for a little privacy? She led the blonde by her tie up the stairs and into the laundry room. She closed the door and pushed Quinn against the wall kissing her passionately. The blonde moaned into the kiss and reached her hands down to Rachel's ass but the brunette had other plans. She grabbed Quinn's hands and placed them back on the wall forcefully. She pulled back from her girlfriends addictive lips and pushed her thigh against Quinn's crotch. The blonde shivered and tried to move her hands but Rachel held them firmly against the wall_._

"I think I owe you a blow job," she felt Quinn get harder against her leg_. _

"Would you like that Quinn? Me sucking on your cock until you cum in my mouth." She said breathily in Quinn's ear. The blonde shivered and nodded. "Use your words Quinnie. I need you to tell me what you want." She started stroking Quinn's dick through her pants. The blonde inhaled sharply

"I want you to get on your knees and blow me." Rachel reached lower and grabbed the blonde's balls and squeezed them hard causing Quinn to yelp and whimper.

"Where are your manners Quinnie. That's no way to ask me to blow you."

Quinn couldn't speak she was trying not to jizz in her pants, "p-please blow me baby p-please." She stuttered out Rachel smiled pleased that she could make her bad ass girlfriend beg for her to touch her.

"That's better", she said and sank to her knees slowly she unbuckled Quinn's pants and slid them down to her ankles. She slid her hands up the blonde's tones legs and finally up to her covered penis. She pulled the boxers down and placed hot open mouth kisses along the shaft flicking her tongue over the tip. Quinn groaned and tried to hold Rachel's head still but her hand was pushed back onto the wall. Ugh this was frustrating, why didn't she just oh! Quinn's mind went blank when she felt Rachel put her mouth on her cock slowly taking all eight and a half inches_. _

"Oh...god baby that feels good. Yeah suck me off."

Quinn started to move her hips against the brunette's mouth. Rachel reached around and grabbed her ass as she started to move her head faster sucking on Quinn's dick like her life depended on it. Rachel could tell Quinn was getting close because her hips were getting jerky against her mouth. She wasn't surprised when she felt hot cum squirting in her mouth. She swallowed all of it not wanting to ruin either of their new outfits or leave any evidence in Santana's laundry room. She stood up and kissed Quinn gently and let go of the blonde's hands. Quinn moved he hands to the brunette's waist pulling her closer she broke the kiss and reached into her pant pocket pulling out a condom and hurriedly rolling it on. Then she kissed Rachel forcefully stepping out of her pants and boxers but somehow leaving her converse on. She picked Rachel up not breaking the kiss and walked to the center of the room. She put Rachel down on her back and placed her hands on either side of the brunette's head. She reached down and removed Rachel's drenched panties. Then she positioned herself at the brunette's hot wet entrance. She pushed the tip of her member in slowly then thrust faster and harder into her girlfriend. Rachel moaned and she could feel her walls clutch her dick which was pushing her to another orgasm.

_"_Come on Rach cum for me baby,"she said wanting her girl to get as much pleasure as she was.

"Oh god Quinn I'm cumin don't stop baby."

Quinn went faster and hit a spot that made Rachel scream her name and come undone under her. The blonde came soon after grunting and slumping on Rachel. Then there was a banging on the door and Quinn snapped her head up and moved her foot to block the door from opening.

"You two had better not be fucking in there!"

Santana yelled Quinn looked at Rachel as if to tell her not to say anything.

"I'm just looking for a towel to clean some. Of the dead skin off from my tattoos."

"Rrriiiggghhhttt_"_ Santana must have been drunk because they heard retreating footsteps and laughing.

Quinn exhaled, "well I guess we should get out of here before more people come and try to find us." Rachel nodded moaning when Quinn pulled out.

"I have a pair of boxers you can wear if you want."Quinn said as she pulled her pants and boxers up after discarding the jizz filled condom into the trash can.

Rachel nodded as she stood Quinn was fixing her shirt and tie. The brunette reached up and readjusted the blondestie "you should wear ties more often they add to your sex appeal. But only the skinny ones." She said smiling the blonde blushed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait here I'll get the boxers and a bag for your under ware." Then Quinn exited the room and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the party was pretty eventful Rachel was a bit tipsy off wine coolers. Quinn was buzzed off vodka and beer and some kind of rum.

Quinn and Santana were apparently having some kind of contest for who could get drunk fastest. Santana had broken into the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels which she was now pouring in Quinn's mouth.

"You better swallow that bitch this shit is expensive!" Santana slurred out putting the bottle on the coffee table.

"Tanna! You cannot call me a bitch!" Quinn said standing up and falling back down. "Where's Rachel?"

Santana shrugged, "Oye where's Brit Brit?"

Quinn looked confused, "how is it…that boths of our girlfriendz disappeared at the same time?"

"We should go find them, Q. This is a super secret top secret mission are you in?"

"I'm in I'm in now can we go find them now?"

"No! We need a stragity."

"What's that?"

"Jesus Quinton! It's like a plan… I think?" Santana looked lost but shook her head.

"We should have code names," Quinn said excitedly.

"OMG! Quinton that may be the best thing to ever come out of your mouth! I want mine to be fiery Latina."

Quinn shook her head, "no that's lame everyone would know it was you…"

"Well what do you suggest captain dickhead?"

Quinn smiled stupidly, "can that be my code name I like it and I have a big dick so it fits."

"TMI Q…"

"Captain dickhead." The blonde corrected her.

"Ok fine Captain dickhead…I wanna be JLo!"

"But Jennifer Lopez is hot and your Santana…not that your not hot or anything I just she has big boobs. You do too but I… I forgot what I was saying."

Santana grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels "I am not drunk enough for this conversation." She took a long drink then passed it to Quinn.

"JLo you never told me the plan." Quinn said giggling.

"The plan Captain dickhead is that we are going to search this house until we find our broads."

Quinn nodded, "what bout enemy spies?"

"We attack them with these" she pulled out two pairs of drum sticks.

"Dats lame…how are we gonna take down spies with drumsticks?"

"Qu…Captain Dickhead these are no ordinary drum sticks these are also…ok I dunno but it's what I got."

Quinn nodded "want one more drink for courage?"

Santana nodded and took another drink from the Jack Daniels bottle. She handed it to Quinn.

"Um…JLo… there's none left…"

Santana gasped "nnnooo! Damn you enemy spies!"

Quinn looked like she was going to cry "w-why is all t-the rum g-g-gone?"

Santana stared at Quinn then grabbed her by her shoulders, "get it together Captain Dickhead! Our girls are in danger!"

Quinn sniffled "but I wanted a drink…"

Santana groaned, and looked around "here drink this" she handed Quinn a bottle of Tequila.

"What's this?"

"It's good just drink it."

"It burns! My throat is on fire! Oh god I'ma die! I'ma die and Rachel won't know that her blowjobs are better than Kacy's."

"Shut up!" Santana slapped Quinn across the face.

Quinn put her hand to her face, "why you do that JLo?"

"No one can know Kacy was here she's the enemy and they'd strip you of your title and throw us in a dark prison cell somewhere."

Quinn's eyes widened and she made a zipper motion over her mouth.

Santana nodded "good girl," she grabbed two pairs of aviators from the coffee table, "put these on Captain Dickhead, they're our night vision goggles."

Quinn looked like a kid at Christmas, "how do they work JLo?"

Santana paused looking for buttons on the glasses when she didn't find any she shrugged, "I don't know Captain…I think they are already set."

Quinn nodded and put on the glasses, "JLo these made it darker…"

"What'd you think they were called night vision goggles for? God Captain you are so thick sometimes. Good thing I'm here to be the brains of the situation."

Quinn paused thinking about what Santana said and then nodded "sure JLo I'm the strong one though."

Santana rolled her eyes, "sure Captain now we have to go before our broads get killed."

Santana and Quinn tried to stand but they kept falling over.

"Do you think they messed up the gravity pull?" Quinn asked.

"No they aren't smart enough to do that Captain. We just need to pull it together and then we'll be set to go."

Quinn nodded and used Santana to stand up. Santana used the arm of the couch to stand and steady herself. Quinn pointed her drum stick towards the stairs.

"I bet they are up there!" She stumbled in the direction of the stairs.

"Wait Captain! We should be super stealthy."

"How?"

Santana didn't answer instead she crawled over to the corner of the stairs and motioned for Quinn to follow her. Quinn dropped on her hands and knees and crawled after Santana. Santana then rolled over to the stairs and looked at Quinn. Quinn looked confused…she shook her head and crawled over to Santana.

"Ok Captain the stairs are generally the trickiest part…so be careful you're supposed to be the strong and brave one so you go first."

Quinn nodded and began to crawl up the stairs they were about half way up when they heard a male voice.

"Um what the fuck are you two doing?"

Quinn spun around raising her drumstick to throw it at the voice.

"No Captain! He's not a enemy spy he's just an innocent bystander." Quinn nodded and lowered the stick.

"Identify yourself citizen." Santana said pointing her stick at him.

"Um…Puck?"

"What sector are you from Puck?"

"What?"

"Ugh we're wasting our time JLo…he's obviously been him by the memory erasing thingy. Let's just go."

"Good luck in finding your sector citizen Puck." Santana said before crawling after Quinn.

"Damn they are hammered I wish I could record this. This shit is hilarious." Puck shook his head and walked away.

Quinn and Santana somehow managed to make it up the stairs, Quinn thought it was a good idea to put her stick in her mouth like a dog carrying a stick. And Santana thought she should stick hers in the back of her dress. Once they were upstairs they stood up and scooted along the wall opposite the doors. They heard talking coming from one of the rooms. They crept up to the door and put their ears against it trying to hear what was going on.

"Do you think we should go and find them?"

"Yeah knowing Quinn she's probably hammered now, we should probably put them to bed before they do any damage."

Santana motioned for Quinn to break down the door, Quinn nodded and backed away from the door she stumbled over to it and threw her weight on it. Rachel happened to open the door at the same time and Quinn barreled into her knocking her over and landing on top of her.

"Rachel! I found you!" The blonde exclaimed hugging Rachel.

"Brit Brit! We saved you it wasn't easy but we saved you! Yay!"

"I couldn't have done it without you JLo."

Santana nodded and tried to give Quinn a high five but she was too far away and ended up falling over beside the bed.

"Um…what did you save us from?" Rachel asked detangling herself from Quinn.

Quinn smiled "from the enemy spies duh!"

Rachel and Britney exchanged a confused look, but Britney shrugged her shoulders as if to say there's no point trying to bring them back to reality just play along.

Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn who was studying the drumstick intently, "oh my hero," she said taking the stick from the blonde.

Quinn looked confused, "I thought I was a Captain?"

Rachel fought down a giggle "you are you're my heroic Captain Quinn."

Quinn smiled again, "I like that better then Captain Dickhead."

"What the hell?" Rachel rolled her eyes "yes I like Captain Quinn better too. Um…can I ask why you're wearing sunglasses in the house at night?"

Quinn took them off, "they're night vision goggles! They make it so it's dark like night!"

"Yeah we used them to see when we came to rescue you." Santana said leaning against Britney who was trying to help the Latina up onto the bed.

Rachel shook her head, "well Captain you must be really tired from all your adventures today how about you come lie down with your damsel in distress."

Quinn looked confused again, "but I just saved you…you can't be a damsel in distress anymore…"

Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore she laughed, "I'm not in distress anymore sweetie it's just a term I picked up."

"Oooh…" Quinn said nodding "ok we can lie down I guess."

"Get some rest Captain you'll need it for tomorrow" Santana slurred out as Britney pulled off the Latina's shoes.

"Right if JLo says it then it must be right she's the brains and I'm the brawn." Quinn said trying to stand as Rachel supported her.

Rachel half carried half dragged Quinn to the guest room, she put Quinn on the bed and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Then she began to undress Quinn so the blonde would have a more restful sleep. Quinn was already falling asleep by the time Rachel was unbuttoning her shirt and taking off her tie. Rachel pulled out Quinn's t-shirt from earlier and put it over her girlfriend's head.

"You're really pretty Rachel," Quinn said sleepily as the brunette pulled the blankets over both of them.

"And you're the bravest most handsome captain I've ever met."

Quinn shifted so her head was resting on Rachel's chest and she draped her arm across the brunette's stomach. Rachel smiled and rubbed Quinn's back trying to put her to sleep faster. Quinn muttered something but Rachel didn't hear it clearly. She looked down at the mess of blonde hair and chuckled there was never a dull moment with Quinn. The blonde's breathing had slowed down and Rachel knew her captain was asleep, so she closed her eyes and tried to sleep herself wondering how Quinn would feel in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn groaned when she heard her phone going off. It was way too early for that kind of activity, she thought about smashing the offending noise when the noise stopped. The blonde fumbled looking for her phone, it was a text message. She groaned again who was texting her this early?

_Hey Quinnie it's mom I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be out of town for a few days to visit some old friends. Call if you need anything. Love you _

Quinn smiled she would have the house to herself all weekend that meant sexy time with Rachel. Where was Rachel she rolled over to find the bed was empty. Quinn tried to think..

_What happened last night? I remember Santana pouring Jack Daniels in my mouth. Um…thinking I was going to die. I think I tried to break down a door and crashed into Rachel? Damn…_

Quinn thought about moving, maybe trying to find Rachel that'd be a good idea. But as soon as she sat up her head started pounding, she put her head in her hands oh this is not good. Finally she forced herself to stand and walked out of the room, she heard some kind of noise it sounded like someone vomiting. Her stomach churned oh no…she ran for the bathroom in Santana's room. But the Latina was already bent over the toilet.

"What are you doing S? I need to throw up!"

"I'm practicing bird calls. What does it look like I'm fucking doing?" Santana spat out before resuming her position over the toilet.

The sound alone was making Quinn more nauseous and she didn't think she could hold it any longer so she bent over the bath tub and vomited.

"No! Not in there bblleecchh! I was gonna bbblleecchh shower after this bblleecchh!" Santana was basically hugging the toilet now.

"I'm bblleecch! Sorry Sant-bblleecchh-ana I couldn't bbblleecchh! Hold it!"

About five minutes later Quinn and Santana stopped vomiting and sank to the bathroom floor.

"Q…what the fuck happened last night?"

"I don't really know I remember Jack Daniels oh you slapped me umm and trying to break down a door."

"We've gotta stop drinking…this hangover shit…no me gusta."

Quinn struggled to get to the sink and looked in the mirror. She didn't look too bad…she didn't have any bruises, no missing teeth, no black eyes. She turned on the water and splashed it on her face which sobered her up a little. She repeated the action several times until she felt that she was sober enough to hold an intelligent conversation. Then she washed out her mouth ew chunks of vomit came out gross. She grabbed mouth wash quickly and rinsed out the vomit taste. She reached for the light switch and immediately regretted it.

"God damn it Q! Are you trying to freckin kill me?" Santana yelled shielding her eyes with her arms.

Quinn flinched at the noise, "can you keep it down you yelling isn't helping my head."

"Well turn off the god damn light! Jesus!"

The blonde turned off the light and sank down against the counter. Then she realized that she had puked in Santana's bath tub…she should probably try and clean that up…she crawled over and turned on the water watching her vomit go down the drain. It was pretty gross.

"Have you seen Britney?" Santana asked.

"No have you seen Rachel?"

"No…"

"Damn…"

"Is it weird that I'm kinda hungry?"

"Q we just threw up all the food in our stomachs of course it's not weird besides I'm hungry too."

Quinn nodded, "do you have any more sunglasses? I have a feeling that downstairs is going to be bright as hell."

"Yeah they're in my drawer in my nightstand…"

Quinn pulled herself up and went to get the glasses, she got red Ray-Bands for her and blue ones for Santana.

"What's with the colors?"

"I dunno it seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"No, I want red go get yellow ones or something."

"Really S?"

"Yes go."

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes but went and put the blue ones back and got yellow ones. After putting them on the two headed out of the bathroom.

"Uh…Q I think you should put on some pants or something…"

"Why?"

"Because you're wearing those tight boxer things and I can see the shape of your dick."

"So…you've seen it before."

"Ugh forget it."

They went down the stairs in silence Quinn was right it was super bright…someone had opened all of the blinds. Santana and Quinn went into the kitchen and started looking for food.

"Ok…we have an assortment of cereals, fruit, um…we could have toast?"

"No bacon?" Quinn said from the pantry.

"Um…no doesn't look like we have any bacon…"

"Damn…do you think Rachel went to get bacon?"

"Bitch how would I know do I look like the dwarf?"

"S stop with the mean names."

"Q…when I call people names it means I like them…well I don't actually like the munchkin but you are my best friend so I'm learning to tolerate her…"

"Um…that's good? Wait you like Artie?"

"Hell no! I just call him wheels because his name isn't worth me saying…"

"So you like Tina?"

"Meh she's aight I guess…"

"And Mercedes?"

"Ok Dickasouras! Let's not push it!"

"S I found muffin mix!"

"Muffins? What kinda muffins?"

"Um…blueberry with some kinda sugary topping."

"Sounds bomb. Let's make them."

Quinn laughed, "S you can't cook and I've lost all my baking skills because they weren't used for a while."

"Q we can do this…and quickly because I'm hungry as hell."

Quinn looked at the directions on the box, "this doesn't look to bad…ok where's your can opener?"

"Umm… look in the drawer over there." Santana pointed in the corner by the pantry.

Quinn looked through the drawer, "um…will a knife work?"

"Sure Quinton go ahead and try it. Maybe we should open the dry ingredients first…" Quinn nodded and Santana took one package and Quinn took another.

"Um… do we just rip it?"

"Duh Quinton how else would you open it?"

"Ok…on three…one, two, three." They tore open the packages getting the ingredients all over them in the process.

"Whoops…" Quinn said.

Santana laughed "just when I thought you couldn't get any whiter! Hahaha!"

Quinn frowned and cracked an egg over the Latina's head.

Santana gasped, "Oh no you didn't! I'ma get you! You Dickhole!"

Quinn laughed and started to run away from her friend when Santana grabbed the blueberry container and went to the other side of the island slamming into Quinn in the process. Quinn squirmed as Santana smeared the blueberries on her face and chest. Quinn stood up and grabbed the milk dumping it on Santana's head.

"Aw hell no! That's it!" Santana tackled Quinn and the two wrestled on the floor. Santana flipped their positions straddling Quinn.

"Ha! I win motherfucker!" She grabbed a butter stick and tried to smear it on Quinn's face. Quinn had grabbed butter as well and was shoving it up in Santana's face. The two finally gave up and collapsed on the floor laughing when they heard the front door open.

"Quinn! Santana! Are you awake?" Rachel called, Quinn and Santana looked at each other with an oh shit look.

"What do we do?" Quinn whispered.

"I don't know what do I look like the motherfucking president?"

"What?"

"Never mind…well I mean what can we do…I guess we should stand up and I don't know face them. What's the worst they could do?"

"Stop having sex with us…"

"Quinton they are not going to stop having sex with us! You have the biggest dick ever and Berry loves it and Britney well look at me I'm gorgeous."

"Quinn? Santana?"

"Ok stand up we should put the glasses back on…"

Quinn and Santana stood and grabbed their glasses.

"We're in here babe." Quinn called looking nervously at Santana.

"Baby where were you we've been calling you two all morn…" Rachel stopped when she entered the kitchen. Britney was behind her and looked just as just as surprised.

"Um…what were you two doing?"

"We were baking babe…we got hungry…"

"Sooo….why are you covered in food?" Britney asked Santana.

"Quinton started it!"

"What the fuck S! I thought we were in this together!"

"I can't go without sex!" The Latina hissed.

"I can't either!"

"You have a dick! It's easier for you to jack off!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Ok! Ok! Can you two stop acting like five year olds please!" Rachel yelled.

"I thought it was funny," Britney said giggling.

Rachel sighed… "Ok…ok…Quinn, Santana can we trust you to go upstairs and shower and not kill each other?"

"I don't think we should…"Britney said "they are throwing daggers at each other…with their eyes…"

"So we have to stay with them while they shower… this is ridicules."

Britney shrugged "I mean it could turn into sexy time."

"Score!" Santana said "take that Dickhole!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel hopefully.

"Oh no. You get no sexy time you are such a mess. God I feel like I have to be your mother sometimes!"

Quinn frowned, "I wouldn't have sex with my mother…" she mumbled under her breath.

Rachel shot her a look, "you're lucky I don't drag you out my your ear."

But Quinn looked so dejected that Rachel started to feel bad for denying her sexy time.

"Come on babe let's get you cleaned up," she took Quinn's hand and led her up the stairs. Once they got to the bathroom Quinn shed her shirt and boxers before getting in the shower. Rachel couldn't stop herself from looking at Quinn her eight and a half inch dick was slightly hard. While Quinn was in the shower Rachel got an idea, she left the bathroom door open and went into the adjoining guest room. She stripped down to her panties and bra and waited until she heard the shower stop. When she heard Quinn blow drying her hair, she went into the bathroom and snuck behind Quinn pulling the towel down.

Quinn looked surprised, "um…I thought I got no sexy time."

Rachel reached down and started stroking the blonde's penis slowly, "mmm…I could never deny my sexy Captain." She started kissing Quinn's shoulder and neck while pumping the blonde's dick faster. Quinn tried to turn around but Rachel held her in place.

"No the Captain has to face forward until she's fully hard."

Quinn moaned, she felt her erection getting harder and harder almost to the point where it was painful.

Rachel stopped pumping and turned Quinn around kissing her forcefully. The blonde moaned into the kiss and pulled Rachel into her. The brunette grabbed her girlfriend's dick and stroked it gently running her finger nails over it, then going down further and gently squeezing her balls. Quinn couldn't contain it anymore, she grabbed Rachel and put her up on the bathroom counter. She ripped of Rachel's panties and pushed two fingers into the brunette's vagina to see if she was wet enough for her. She smirked in satisfaction when her fingers came out dripping with essence of Rachel. She used the cum to lube her dick before lining herself up with Rachel's tight hole. The blonde leaned down to kiss Rachel and she rammed herself into the brunette. Rachel gasped into her mouth digging her nails into the blonde's shoulders. Quinn was pounding Rachel like a jackhammer grunting and groaning with every thrust she made. Rachel moaned into the blonde's neck pulling her closer, Quinn felt herself getting close but she wanted Rachel to come too so she stood up still pounding and rubbed her finger in circles over her girlfriends clit.

"Oh Quinn! Mmm Captain Quinn! Oh so good baby!" Rachel cried out before screaming "Captain Quinn!" at the top of her lungs as she came undone. Quinn growled and grunted a few times and pulled out and shot her load over Rachel's stomach and chest.

The blonde put her shaky hands on the counter on either side of Rachel.

"Wow. That was just…wow! Maybe I should get dirty more often."

Rachel smiled and sat up, "well Captain Quinn I think that…" she traced her hands over the blonde's abs and up to her chest "that wonderful penis of yours I think we'll be able to have lots of steamy sexy time."

Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss Rachel slowly and tenderly.


	16. Chapter 16

When Monday came Quinn walked Rachel to her locker as usual before going to hers.

"Hey stud."

Quinn clenched her teeth, "what do you want Kacy."

"You I thought I'd made that pretty obvious," the redhead said pushing Quinn's locker closed.

"Kacy. I already told you that I'm in love with Rachel." Quinn growled.

"I know…" Quinn saw a flicker of emotion in Kacy's eyes, "but I get what I want one way or another."

Quinn shook her head, "Kacy…don't try it. It's not going to happen."

Kacy smirked, "we'll see" then she walked away. Quinn shook her head and walked to class. At lunch Quinn hung out in the auditorium alone Rachel was doing a set list of Glee songs with Kurt and Mercedes and she didn't really want to go listen to that…not today anyway. Britney and Santana were most likely making out somewhere. So she went to the auditorium and sat in the second row. She heard the door open and ducked down not wanting to be seen by whoever was coming in. She saw a Cheerios uniform and as she looked up she saw Kacy going to sit on the stage.

_What's she doing here? I should get out before she finds me…_

Quinn tried to think about the best way to escape the situation when she heard a beautiful clear voice singing. She peaked over the seats and saw Kacy singing her legs dangling over the edge of the stage her eyes closed and her red hair flowed loosely around her shoulders.

_Quinn looks at me  
>I fake a smile so she won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

_I'll bet she's beautiful_  
><em>That girl she talks about<em>  
><em>And she's got everything<em>  
><em>That I have to live without<em>

_Quinn talks to me_  
><em>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<em>  
><em>I can't even see<em>  
><em>Anyone when she's with me<em>

_She says she's so in love_  
><em>She's finally got it right<em>  
><em>I wonder if she knows<em>  
><em>She's all I think about at night<em>

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>She's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_Quinn walks by me_  
><em>Can't she tell that I can't breathe?<em>  
><em>And there she goes, so perfectly<em>  
><em>The kind of flawless I wish I could be<em>

_She better hold her tight_  
><em>Give her all her love<em>  
><em>Look in those beautiful eyes<em>  
><em>And know she's lucky 'cause<em>

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<em>  
><em>She's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone_  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put her picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

_'Cuz she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
><em>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<em>  
><em>She's the song in the car I keep singing<em>  
><em>Don't know why I do<em>

_She's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
><em>And she's all that I need to fall into<em>  
><em>Quinn looks at me<em>  
><em>I fake a smile so she won't see<em>

Quinn was frozen to her spot on the floor trying to process what had just happened her head was spinning. Was Kacy's attraction to her more than physical? It sure as hell sounded like it ugh…why her? Then she heard a sniffling sound,

_oh no she's crying I hate it when people cry especially girls. I hate it when girls cry…_

The blonde took a deep breath, and stood up her eyes trained on Kacy. She knew she shouldn't do this and that she was putting herself in a bad position. But Kacy was still human and she couldn't just let her cry alone like that…that was cruel. The blonde walked over to the stage and pulled herself up onto it beside Kacy.

The redhead jumped surprised, "easy it's just me" Quinn said gently.

"Oh god how long have you been here?"

"A while…"

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah…"

"Great now you hate me and think I'm psycho."

Quinn laughed a little, "no I don't think you're psycho and I don't hate you either. I didn't like the sexual advances you made on me…but you never really gave me a specific reason to hate you."

"I made fun of Rachel…"

"So did I at one point."

"I tried to blow you when you didn't want it…I kinda raped you."

"Um…well let's just keep that between us. I don't think people would take kindly to the head Cheerio raping the stud of McKinley High."

Kacy laughed a little, "I thought you didn't like it when I called you a stud."

"Meh, it's an ego booster."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I was a lot like you at one point. I liked Rachel a lot but she was with Finn…and I didn't think I was worthy of her affections. I'm not saying that Rachel and I will break up and not talk for months, but I can understand where you are coming from. I can't give you anything romance wise but I can be your friend."

"I…I don't know if I can be just your friend…"

"You don't have to be my friend I'm just saying that we can be friends…as long as you don't try to…you know rape me again…"

Kacy smiled a real smile, "I don't deserve you Quinn Fabray, not even as a friend."

"Hey…everyone deserves at least one friend."

Kacy sat there not saying anything for a while and Quinn thought maybe that she had said something wrong.

"I would like to be your friend…because being your friend and being able to talk to you is better than trying to force myself on you. It will hurt like hell seeing you and Rachel it already hurts but I'd rather be your friend and see that than be nothing to you."

Quinn nodded "ok so it's settled we are now friends, should we shake on it?"

Kacy laughed but extended her hand, "friends."

They shook hands and Quinn jumped down from the stage helping Kacy down after her.

"I really do like the tattoos though they make you look like a bad ass."

"I am a bad ass."

"Sure you are…" Kacy said bumping Quinn's shoulder.

"Hey don't push it ginger."

Kacy laughed as she and Quinn exited the auditorium.


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn and Kacy left the auditorium together.

"So friends?" Kacy asked as she held her hand out. Her eyes were hopeful and Quinn felt something inside her melt.

"Friends," the blonde smiled and shook her hand. Kacy smiled and walked past her nudging her shoulder playfully as she passed her. Quinn laughed softly and walked towards her locker.

"What was that?!" Santana asked well yelled as Quinn opened her locker causing her to drop her books.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she bent down to pick up her books.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Fabray. Why are you hanging out with Jessica Rabbit?" Santana sneered.

"Who?" Quinn asked furrowing her brows together in confusion.

"Kacy!"

"We're friends, I'm allowed to have friends right?" Quinn asked snorting a little at the Latina's indignation.

"Not friends that have tried to suck you off," Santana looked around. "You can't expect her to just be friends with you can you? Not after all that happened?"

Quinn shook her head, "I think you're wrong, she's not a bad person. I mean she said sorry and that she's not going to try anything."

"Quinn you're so naïve! I said that so many times and look what happened?"

"You're happy with Britney?"

"No! Do you know how long it took us to get to that point?"

"It did take forever," Quinn mused.

"And you love the hobbit right?"

"Of course I love her! How could you ask that?"

"I just want to be sure, because the Quinn I know wouldn't stray even for a Jessica Rabbit look alike." Santana said leaning against the lockers.

Quinn paused she hadn't thought of it that way. What if Kacy's intentions were bad? What if she was just trying to get into her pants? OR break her and Rachel up? That couldn't happen.

"Santana I need your help with something." Quinn said shutting her locker.

"Ok, Quinton what's up?"

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes have you seen yourself?"

"Ugh ok anyway just get the Glee and Kacy club into the auditorium next period?"

"Why?"

"Just do it please?"

"Alright Quinton I hope you know what you're doing." Santana said as she turned and walked away. Quinn smiled she knew that she could always count on Santana no matter what and what she had planned should take care of this Kacy issue.

"Ok what are we doing here?" Mercedes asked impatiently.

"Calm down Precious Quinn just asked me to get you all in here I dunno exactly why."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Kurt out his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Rachel walked in and sat beside Britney.

"Do you know where Quinn is? I haven't seen her all day…"

"Nope sorry Rach I haven't seen her either."

Rachel frowned she didn't like this. Then the auditorium doors opened and Kacy walked in.

"What is she doing here!?" Rachel stood up angrily her tiny fist clenched.

"Calm down Bilbo Quinn wants her here."

"What?"

"Look I don't know she just asked for her to be here ok."

"It'll be ok Rachel," Britney said pulling the smaller girl back into her seat. "I'm sure Quinn has a good reason for her to be here.

Kacy looked uncomfortable to say the least and sat on the other side of the seats away from the Glee club that she tormented for so long.

Quinn walked to the center of the stage with her guitar and the curtain rose revealing the rest of the Glee band.

"Thank you all for being here, this song means a lot to me and goes out to someone that I've recently become friends with."

Kacy smiled and Rachel glared across the isles.

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the beat of my heart _

_This is the beat of my heart_

_The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues_

_Conspire against the odds_

_But they haven__'__t seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me, let me go_

_If you love me, let me go_

_Cause these words are knives, and often leave scars._

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_This is gospel for the vagabonds, _

_Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies_

_Led away by imperfect impostors_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_Don__'__t try to sleep through the end of the world_

_And bury me alive_

_cause I won__'__t give up without a fight_

_If you love me, let me go_

_If you love me, let me go_

_Cause these words are knives, and often leave scars._

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_The fear of falling apart_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_This is the beat of my heart_

_The fear of falling apart _

_The fear of falling apart_

_The fear of falling apart_

_The fear of_ _falling apart_

The room was silent and all eyes were on Kacy. The red head wasn't moving it didn't even look like she was breathing. She looked around and without a word ran out of the auditorium.

Quinn bowed her head hoping that she hadn't made a huge mistake.


	18. Chapter 18

Quinn stood there after the song unsure if she should chase after Kacy to see if she was alright. The auditorium was still in a state of shock because of the red head's sudden exit. The blonde shook her head and walked off stage.

"You did the right thing Quinton," Santana said patting Quinn on the shoulder.

"But it felt so wrong like I was being mean on purpose again. I wasn't trying to hurt her or anything. I just…" Quinn hung her head.

"Look Jessica Rabbit will be fine you need to concentrate on the midget. She makes you happy. Happier than I've ever seen you, she's the one you need to chase after not Kacy."

Quinn knew that Santana was right, Kacy was a friend if that. And Rachel was…well Rachel was her everything, she couldn't imagine her life without the small brunette girl. Maybe if hurting an overzealous red head cheerleader's pride was what it took to keep her girl it was what needed to be done. She shouldn't feel bad Kacy had come on to her and tried to ruin her relationship and it wasn't like she was exactly telling her that she couldn't stand her or that she was a horrible person. She just politely told her that she was spoken for and to back off. Right no harm no foul. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Quinn you have to come quick! Your mom she's in the hospital!" Uncle Dean said.

"Wait what?"

"There was an accident! Your mom got into a car accident and she's hurt bad!"

Quinn hung up immediately and raced to her car.

"Well your welcome Barbie!" Santana yelled at her back.

Quinn raced to the hospital all she could think about was her mom, was she in critical condition? Was she going to die? What would I do if she died? I don't think I could handle that.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw her Uncle Dean's car and another car that sent dread up and down her spine. She rushed through the doors and skidded to a halt in front of the information desk.

"Judy Fabray! Where is she?" She screamed. She didn't mean to scream but in this situation, she was sure the information person wasn't really going to kill her

for it. The attendant told her the room number and she raced up the stairs two at a time and opened the door to the room. Her mother was hocked up to numerous machines. One of them seemed to be helping her mother breath and other with I.V. fluids. Uncle Dean was sitting next to Judy holding her hand.

"Quinn," he said softly and walked over to her. Quinn was frozen she couldn't move she had only seen her mother like this one other time and it was because of her father. She flashed back to the car in the parking lot.

"Where is he." Quinn growled.

"Quinn calm down…"

"No! He did this and I know it! It wasn't an accident!" Quinn was shaking and struggling to keep her voice steady. She felt the tears swarming in her eyes and she batted them away trying to keep a clear head.

"Quinn, we cannot prove that he was involved." Dean said as he took her into his arms.

"Then what was his car doing here?! He was here to see what he'd done I know it!" Quinn pushed her uncle away angrily. Why couldn't he understand? She knew Russell was responsible for this.

"Quinn please breathe," Dean stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulders. Quinn looked at him and broke down. She crumbled and let the sobs wreck her body, she cried because she was angry. She cried because she was hurt. She cried because she was lost and unsure of what to do.

It was eight thirty when the two Fabrays left the hospital. Russell's car was gone.

"Quinn are you ok going home for the night?" Dean asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Because you know you're welcome to stay with me at any time."

Quinn nodded again.

"Are you ok to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Quinn mumbled. She opened her car door and drove, she didn't want to go home where she would be alone. So she went back to that tattoo shop and logically got a lip piercing. Lip numb now she didn't know where to go, she thought about going over to Santana's but she didn't really want to be around a lot of people. Well she wanted to be around one person. She picked up her phone and called Rachel.

"Hey Quinn you took off after your song and I didn't get to see you is everything alright?" Rachel's voice washed over Quinn like the ocean washed over the shore calming her.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Well nothing my dads are away for the next two weeks so…"

"Can I come see you?"

"Of course Quinn is everything ok?"

"I'll see you in a bit."

When Quinn pulled up at the Berry residence, she put her hand on the door to get out of the car but she couldn't. For some reason her brain wasn't communicating with her body. She felt the tears coming again but pulled her teal beanie over her eyes and breathed in to calm herself. When she felt that she had pulled it together, she exited the car and put her keys in her pocket. She walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock. But she felt the tears come again she bit her lip and the sting from the piercing shocked the tears away. The door opened and there stood a concerned Rachel, in one of Quinn's band t-shirts and boxer shorts.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up and saw the worry in her girlfriend's eyes and felt the need to explain herself.

"There was…there was an accident and my mom. Uh…my mom got hurt." She whipped her eyes roughly to stop the stupid tears from falling. She cleared her throat, "my dad…I think my dad did it…but we can't…we can't prove it. Um…I'm s-sorry I didn't I didn't mean to wake you or anything. I'll um I'll just go then." Quinn turned but felt Rachel's strong grip on her arm.

"Quinn Fabray you are not going home like this, you shouldn't be alone." Rachel's voice was steady but barely above a whisper. Quinn's shoulders slumped Rachel was right if she went home, there was no telling what she'd do. But she didn't want to dump truck her problems on Rachel either.

"Rach…"her voice was cracking "I don't know…I can't…" Then the tears took over and she couldn't control anything anymore. She just felt Rachel pulling her inside and heard the door closing. The smaller girl pressed their lips together which was a new sensation for Quinn the sting of the lip ring and all. Quinn stood there limply for a while just letting Rachel kiss her. She raised her hands and put them on Rachel's hips pulling her impossibly close. She rested her head on top of the brunette's and just let the sensation of being held take over. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's mid-section and rubbed circles on her back. They stood like that for a long time then Quinn dipped her head down and kissed Rachel. This kiss was different it was full of despair. The blonde made fist in Rachel's t-shirt and inhaled sharply.

"Rachel?" Quinn breathed against the smaller girls lips.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Quinn. Quinn's eyes were on the floor so Rachel cupped her face and tried to get her to look at her.

"Rachel I don't…I don't wanna feel anymore…make it stop?" Quinn looked into Rachel's brown eyes and Rachel saw how truly hurt the blonde was and it broke her heart. She kissed Quinn again.

"It's gonna be ok baby," she murmured against her lips "it'll all be ok."


	19. Chapter 19

"Where is Quinn dwarf?" Santana's voice boomed through the speaker on Rachel's phone.

"Santana calm down, she's here with me."

"Why'd she leave so fast bitch didn't even thank me for saving yall's weird ass relationship."

"Santana…something happened and Quinn's not in the best space right now," Rachel inhaled sharply she was not sure that she should tell Santana all that was going on with Quinn. While the Latina is her best friend she wasn't too sure how much Quinn wanted other people to know about her personal life right now.

"Is she alright?" Santana's voice was soft now and worried.

"No…" Rachel ran her hands through her hair and looked back into her room at the sleeping blonde.

"What happened was it her stupid no good ass rat of a father?!"

"Not exactly…"

"Well than what happened Tiny Tim?"

"Really Tiny Tim!"

"Just tell me what happened to Quinn before I come over and strangle your ass for keeping things for me. Seriously though you're like the worst secret keeper ever! Just tell me who I need to kill for Quinn!"

Rachel paused, Santana actually cared about Quinn and maybe she could find a way to help her make Quinn feel better.

"Alright Santana. Quinn's mother was in an accident. I'm not sure what kind but she is under the impression that her father has something to do with it."

Silence.

"Hello? Santana are you still there?"

"Yeah," Santana's voice was horse and very soft.

"She's sleeping now, but I don't know what to do. I haven't ever seen her like this. It's a bit frightening she's so numb. As if she's feeling everything but nothing at the same time…she said she wanted the pain to stop but I don't know how to make it stop for her. I'm afraid that she'll just disappear into herself again. I don't want her to shut me out or push me away…"

"Dwarf listen to me. Quinn needs you. As much as I hate to admit it she does, and she knows that she is better with you. You make her a better person…you have to be strong for her now."

"But Santana I don't know…"

"Look you don't have the option of not knowing. You don't have that luxury anymore. I know that when Quinn is upset she pushes people away but do you remember when her ding bat sperm donor said that he'd be more accepting of a son than a daughter with her condition?"

"Yes?"

"You went over to her house and talked to her. She wouldn't even pick up my phone calls. That says something, she trust you and wants to let you in. You have a unique ability to get in the wacky wild mind of Quinn. She wants you to be there for her even if she doesn't act like it right now. Trust me, she wouldn't have come to you tonight if she didn't."

"Ok so what do I do? I don't know what to say or how to say it, I've never seen her like this before."

"I can't tell you what to say hobbit! I have given you enough to hopefully defuse the situation, I can't give you a freckin script! This isn't one of your damn musicals."

"I know that! I just want to be sure that I approach it the right way. The last thing I want is for Quinn to shut down and think that she has to go at this alone."

"Then tell her that. That's really all she needs to hear, that you aren't leaving. No matter what happens. That is the best you can do for her right now."

"Alright well thanks Santana you really are a good friend even if you don't want other people to know."

"Whatever, I've gotta go you know live my life. Bye."

Rachel hung up the phone and went to her room where Quinn was sleeping, for some reason Quinn looked troubled even in her sleep. Rachel lay down beside her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her spooning her from behind.

"I don't wanna feel anymore make it stop…" Quinn's words replaying in her head. Maybe she couldn't take her pain away but she could distract her. She pressed soft kissed to the blonde's neck not trying to wake her but to let her know that she is there. Quinn mumbled something and moved closer to her. Rachel took this as a sign to continue so she ran her hands under Quinn's shirt over her abs gently. When she didn't get a response she reached down further towards Quinn's pants. She popped open the button and ran her hand over Quinn's covered penis. The other girl sighed and pushed further back against her. Rachel reached into the blonde's boxers and gently started to stroke Quinn's growing erection. Quinn inhaled sharply and rolled over crashing her lips onto Rachel's. The kiss is soft and desperate like she was afraid that Rachel was going to refuse her. Rachel kissed her back putting her other hand around Quinn's neck pulling her impossibly closer. Quinn rolled onto the brunette and kissed her again this time biting her lip gently she was moving her hips against Rachel's hand. She pulled back and panted against Rachel's neck. She rained light kissed on the brunette's neck running her hand under her shirt and cupping her breast through her bra. Rachel pulled down Quinn's pants and boxers to her knees and Quinn's warm erection pressed against her thigh. Quinn's kisses became harsher and more desperate as she pulled away to rip Rachel's pants off. She quickly entered the other girl without any warning and started pounding into her. Rachel moaned and Quinn pressed her hand against her mouth stifling any sounds her girlfriend might make. She looked into Rachel's eyes and for a moment, Rachel was afraid Quinn's eyes were so full of anger and hate she wasn't sure her Quinn was still in there. Quinn removed her hand and bite Rachel's neck hard. Rachel yelped in pain and suddenly Quinn stopped moving.

"Oh God!" Quinn jumped off Rachel as if she had been scolded by hot water. Quinn hurriedly tried to pull her pants up but ended up falling off the bed.

"Are you ok?!" Rachel stood up pulling her own pants up in the process. She walked towards Quinn to see if the blonde was alright.

"I'm fine! Yeah I'm good!" Quinn said scooting away from her looking like a frightened animal.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"I hurt you! I hurt you and I didn't mean to…I was just I wasn't trying to…"

Rachel knelt down and pulled Quinn into her arms.

"Oh honey I know you weren't trying to hurt me you just got caught up in the moment, it's alright it didn't even hurt that much."

"No…it's not all right I wasn't even aware I was doing it until it was too late, I was just so angry then…I don't know I kind of blacked out I guess. And I hurt you!" Quinn pushed Rachel away. "I'm not safe to be around when I'm like this! I-I hurt people and I don't want to hurt you. You're the last person I want to hurt."

Quinn stood up and fumbled with her pants effectively pulling them up this time and hurrying to the door.

"Quinn stop!" Rachel ran after the fleeing blonde. Quinn didn't stop.

"Quinn stop! Please…just stop…" Rachel was pleading now. Quinn stopped her hand on the doorknob and turned to look at Rachel. Her hazel eyes were afraid and sad, something Rachel had never seen.

"Don't leave, just…stay?" Quinn seemed to be having an internal debate. She didn't want to hurt Rachel in any way she didn't know how she would live with herself if she hurt her. But the way Rachel was looking at her pulled at her heart strings and she didn't really want to leave either. She knew she needed Rachel more than she was ever willing to admit. So she sighed and let go of the doorknob and took Rachel in her arms kissing the top of her head gently.

"Ok…I'll stay."

Rachel looked up at her, "don't shut me out, where you go I go."

Quinn kissed her gently, "always."


	20. Chapter 20

"Quinn?"

"Hm?" Quinn answered sleepily pulling Rachel into her.

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Quinn you are obviously awake, otherwise you wouldn't be responding to me." Rachel giggled and kissed Quinn's neck.

"No I'm sleep talking see," she made fake snoring noises.

"Quinn I'm serious I want to talk to you."

"Oh," Quinn sat up and smiled at Rachel. "Do you want to talk to me or talk to me?" She said waggling her eyebrows.

"I just want to talk to you silly." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Damn," Quinn mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing what do you want to talk about?"

Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair trying to tame some of her bed head, Quinn smiled that adorable dopy smile she got when Rachel ran her hands through her hair.

"You really scared me last night."

Quinn frowned and took Rachel's hands in hers.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to let it get that far, I don't know what came over me."

"No honey I'm not talking about that. I mean when you first came over, I haven't seen you that upset before. Is there anything I can do to make it better? I don't want you to hurt like that again, it just makes me mmhpp…"

Quinn pulled Rachel by her neck and kissed her passionately. She lay back and continued kissing Rachel pulling her leg over so the brunette was straddling her.

"You give me everything I need Rachel just by existing." Quinn smiled against the smaller girls lips.

"But are you sure? Because…"

"Sshh," Quinn flipped them over. "You're talking too much, just lay back and let me make it up to you."

"But Quinn I oh…"

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck and ran her hand under her shirt gently scratching circles on her stomach. She turned her hand down and gently ran her fingers over Rachel's clit. She smiled when she heard a light gasp. She lowered her mouth to where Rachel's boxers met the hem of her shirt and placed light butterfly kisses over her stomach. She took both her hands and slowly pulled the boxers and panties down, scratching her blunt nails against the brunette's legs as she took them off. She gently pushed her legs apart and kissed her way down to Rachel's entrance. She took one slow long lick from her entrance to her clit taking the tiny nub in her mouth and swirling her tongue over it, which earned a throaty moan. Quinn felt herself getting uncomfortably hard but this wasn't about her this is about Rachel she could wait. She kissed the pink lips and stuck her tongue into the dripping entrance. She curled her tongue stroking the familiar spongy area that made Rachel scream her name and put her hands in her hair pulling her impossibly closer. Quinn felt two strong legs pushing against the side of her head, which was uncomfortable, but she wasn't finished with Rachel not yet. She pulled her tongue out and kissed the enlarged lips again taking one between her teeth. Rachel's hips jumped and she inhaled sharply. Quinn smiled and put her tongue back into the dripping hole and pulled her tongue in and out. Putting her mouth all over the quivering pussy in front of her moving her tongue around spelling out "I love you" and "I need you."

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out "Quinn stop baby I need you. I need you mmm inside."

Quinn didn't need to be told twice, she sat up and ripped off her pants and boxers in one go. She positioned herself at Rachel's entrance and looked at her silently asking for permission. Rachel swiped her thumb around Quinn's mouth taking the shiny cum off her lips and sucked it off moaning and closing her eyes. Quinn grunted and slowly pushed herself in slowly savoring the wet heat that encased her penis. She buried her head in Rachel's neck taking in the smell of her hair. Vanilla and strawberry just like she remembered. Slowly she began to lift her hips and bring them back down almost pulling out completely them slowly pushing back in prolonging both her and Rachel's pleasure. She flushed her hips against the smaller girls and began to rotate her hips in a circular motion swirling her dick in the wet heat now not just going in and out but around.

Rachel's eyes rollback in her head Quinn was working some kind of magic, they had great sex before but never like this. It was as if Quinn was purposefully taking her time to explore Rachel all over again. She felt Quinn kiss her neck and slowly push their hips together, Rachel wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Quinn please baby faster!"

Quinn sat up and pulled Rachel's hips off the bed and thrust her hips up working herself in and out quickly panting sweat dripping off her body and on to Rachel's.

"Oh god Quinn!" '

Quinn grimaced she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

"Rachel touch yourself baby. I need you to cum with me."

Rachel's hands were gripping the headboard and her head was turned into the crook of her arm muffling her gasp and screams.

"Do it Rachel! Touch yourself!"

Rachel let out a scream as colorful dots appeared behind her eyelids and began to frantically rub her clit in sloppy circles. Quinn panted her thrust becoming jerky losing their rhythm. She felt Rachel tighten around her and she felt cum spill into Rachel as the smaller girl screamed her name. She fell over onto Rachel panting her shirt sticking to her because of all the sweat, she stayed inside Rachel wanting to feel the connection between their bodies for a little while longer. Rachel scratched her scalp as their breathing slowed Quinn lowered her head to rest on Rachel's chest and listened to her heartbeat. To her surprise, it matched hers, she smiled and lifted her hips to pull out. Rachel moaned at the loss but was silenced by Quinn's soft lips caressing hers she smiled into the kiss this is the Quinn she knows and loves. Tender, sweet, loving, gentle, and selfless. She allowed herself to get lost in the kiss gently circling her thumb in circles on Quinn's neck. Quinn pulled back and rest her chin on Rachel's chest and smiled up at her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi yourself."

Quinn looked at Rachel but there was something in the brunette's eyes that was different.

"Where are you?" She asked taking Rachel's face in her hands.

"I'm here baby," she smiled kissing Quinn's palm.

"Where you go I go?" Quinn asked pulling herself up and resting her forehead on Rachel's.

"Always," Rachel said smiling then she pulled Quinn in for a kiss.


End file.
